What's Left to Happen?
by 808abc123
Summary: Part 3 of this series. All CopDoc...no other main ships. Bascially the major characters and some new ones, AU, going for humor and fun...and some plot lines along the way. Again I repeat, this is CopDoc...no Doccubus here sorry.
1. Chapter 1

_So I must hate myself…or just really like writing…one or the other. Here is part 3 of the "it could happen" series. Mainly I just really wanted to do another CopDoc story and couldn't come up with a good prompt to start one soI figured I'll just keep this one going for now. It's not critical to read the first two parts, however things will make a lot more sense if you do. Thank you so much to those who've come along on this journey and encouraged this third part of the story. You guys rock!_

_Here's what you need to know: 1) yes this one is M however it may ease into that rating so don't expect too much up front; 2) the gang's all here sans Trick cause he got stabbed (finally =P); 3) Lauren is not human, but not quite Fae and Kenzi…well we'll see if she stays human and 4) this is CopDoc all the way. Bo is with an OC and no, Doccubus will not be happening in this story. Just putting that out there now. And finally, 5) this will be way more character related and a lot less plot related because I really struggle with the whole mystery mythology deal._

_So…if you're interested here we go. Character's not mine (except for Natalie), the rest belong to Showcase and Lost Girl._

**Chapter 1**

"Tamsin what _are_ you doing?"

Lauren gave the Valkyrie an amused smile as she surveyed the mess in front of her. The taller blonde was standing in Lauren's kitchen with bread, mayo, mustard, Thousand Island dressing, lettuce, tomatoes, pickles, ham, turkey, pepperoni, tuna, anchovies and bacon in front of her in various open containers. In her hand was quite possibly the largest sandwich Lauren had ever seen and to make matters funnier a big chunk of meat was hanging out of Tamsin's mouth on the side that was puffed out like a chipmunk's cheek.

"Nuffin…"

Tamsin chewed a few times and swallowed before wiping her mouth and giving the doctor a toothy grin. Lauren walked over and laughed as she reached up to wipe away some mustard that was stuck to the Valkyrie's lip and she shook her head. "Someone was hungry…"

Tamsin laughed and took another enormous bite of the sandwich and chewed happily. The shorter blonde just laughed as she reached to make herself a normal sized sandwich and looked over at the other woman. "Well just don't eat too much…we have to meet Kenzi and Jeff for dinner."

Tamsin rolled her eyes and nodded as she swallowed another bite. "That's in like three hours. I'll be fine."

Lauren just laughed and took a bite of her sandwich as her front door opened and Bo walked in with Natalie. "Hey guys…ugh what are you eating?"

Tamsin just rolled her eyes as she took another bite of her sandwich and Lauren looked at Bo with an amused smile. "Sandwich…want one?"

Bo made a face and shook her head while Natalie snagged a piece of ham out of the open container and chewed on it. Tamsin slapped her hand and the human doctor laughed as she dangled the meat in front of the Valkyrie.

"So…what brings you two by?"

Lauren had finished her normal sized sandwich and was starting to put the food back in her fridge as she looked at the pair in amusement. Bo shrugged as she took a seat at one of the barstools in front of the large counter and Natalie just laughed as she produced a very expensive bottle of wine and handed it to her best friend. "Housewarming gift."

Since the discovery of Lauren's role in everything she basically was released from her life of servitude to the Fae and the first thing she did was buy a house not too far from where Bo and Kenzi still lived. She hated her apartment and her condo because while both were plush and comfy, they were constant reminders that her life was always controlled by the Fae. She'd found a simple three bedroom house and shortly after purchasing it she had her things moved in and set up one of the rooms as her makeshift lab so she could stop doing autopsy's in her kitchen.

She had unceremoniously offered to have Tamsin move in with her but the Valkyrie declined stating while she was all good with how things were going she would never let go of her apartment because you never know when you needed time alone. Or so she told Lauren which led to a minor fight about her commitment to their relationship but ultimately dissolved as Lauren knew that Tamsin had no idea how to do all this 'relationship crap' and what a significant milestone this would have been for them. Bo on the other hand nearly had a coronary when she found out and she and Tamsin settled their differences in the boxing ring literally beating the crap out of each other. At the time Lauren and Natalie had reasoned that since they weren't going to be able to talk it out like adults the best thing for them was to at least have some form of protection when they were having their slugfest.

Since then Bo and Tamsin have managed to regain some form of civility much to the pleasure of their girlfriends who really had picked up their friendship as if nothing happened all those years ago. Tamsin also spent practically every night with Lauren and had a decent amount of clothing and personal items at the doctor's house but she wouldn't fully resign to moving in altogether. At times it frustrated Lauren that Tamsin didn't want to live with her but at the same time she knew this was all part of the package that was the complicated Valkyrie and besides, Tamsin had never done anything to make Lauren believe she wasn't totally invested in their relationship. In her own way of course.

Like the time Tamsin decided to help Lauren with the internal remodeling of her new house. Lauren had made a few comments about wanting to knock down one of the walls and expand the kitchen and one day when she came home Tamsin was standing there covered in dust and directing a group of what Lauren could only assume to be some kind of builder Fae to make changes in accordance with the plans she had once shown Lauren over dinner. At the time the doctor thought Tamsin was just trying to picture how it would look but when she came home and found a complete set of blueprints and all the necessary licensing paperwork to made changes to her home she was taken aback. She was a bit upset with Tamsin at first but then it dawned on her that this is how Tamsin was contributing and showing her that she cared. By destroying and reconstructing her living room apparently. The shorter blonde was impressed though as Tamsin got all the details correct even down to the granite countertops that Lauren had mentioned only once in conversation. It was a weird way of showing she was paying attention to what Lauren wanted and so the doctor couldn't stay mad at her no matter how hard she tried.

And then there was the issue of the puppy. Yes, Lauren let Tamsin get a puppy. And not just any puppy…no a big, slobbery, very hungry puppy that the vet told her would eventually weigh more than she did. Shortly after the kitchen remodeling incident the pair had been out shopping for house stuff and they came across a pet shelter. After Tamsin convinced Lauren to stop in for a second a large ball of energy had rushed over to Tamsin and made its presence known and Lauren had to laugh as the Valkyrie got down on the ground and rolled around with it straight away. At that point she knew the Valkyrie wanted to keep him so after she spoke at length with the on-staff vet and learned he was from a group of abandoned puppies and while they couldn't tell exactly what kind of dog he was that he appeared to have Labrador and Pit Bull in him she was sold. Forever a bleeding heart the vet's story of how the little guy was the last one of the group as no one wanted him because he was so hyper and the largest one and after watching Tamsin bond with him so quickly she relented and they ended up going home plus a new pet much to the doctor's chagrin.

Once they'd gotten home Lauren put her foot down about certain ground rules for the puppy and even with her stern doctor voice Tamsin just gave her a sly smile knowing she'd eventually give in and let the dog have free run of the house. To her credit though Tamsin did spend time training the puppy and now he was practically her shadow whenever she was there and Tamsin felt a bit better knowing he was around to keep Lauren company and safe when she wasn't there. It was almost like they were a little family and Tamsin often ridiculed Lauren about Thor (yes they name him that) really being her dog as he was as much if not more so attached to the doctor than he was to Tamsin. In fact she'd surprised Lauren by saying that's probably how their kids would be one day too and Lauren was so caught off guard she just let the comment go knowing that if she pushed that discussion on Tamsin the Valkyrie would probably backpedal a bit and she didn't want to ruin the happy bubble they were in right now.

"So you guys coming by the Dahl later?"

Lauren nodded as she looked over at Tamsin. "We have dinner plans with Kenzi and I'm sure we'll all head over after."

Bo smiled and nodded as she moved over for Natalie to sit closer to her. Since Trick's death Bo took it upon herself to take control of the Dahl and keep it in operating condition. With the help of Natalie and after some recommendations from Hale they found a few Fae they trusted to work there every day while Bo handled the management of the place. She did it in part to honor Trick who she felt somewhat saddened for losing, but if you asked her it really isn't that bad as she felt so betrayed by him right before his death. Up until that point Bo had rightfully believed he was her grandfather and she felt a slight void now that he was no longer around even though if he were she was pretty sure she'd hate him right about now.

The other reason she wanted to keep it alive was because she believed in the sanctuary it provided and she had some good memories there so she'd hate to see it go to waste. Lauren and Tamsin helped her get everything set up so she could keep it open and although she was met with some resistance initially, Bo had done a fairly good job of running the bar and she made Kenzi part owner as the petite Russian spent most of her time there anyway.

"Okay well we should be going. We'll see you guys later tonight."

Natalie and Bo said their goodbye's and left the two blondes in the kitchen were Tamsin was still working on her sandwich. Lauren could tell she was getting full though as she was more picking at the food than demolishing it like she was earlier and the doctor just laughed when Tamsin finally just picked the meat out of the sandwich and gave Thor the treat he was so patiently waiting for.

"So…we have a few hours to kill."

Tamsin smirked as she wrapped her arms around Lauren who laughed and pushed her away. "And you can start by brushing your teeth…your breath smells like anchovies and pickles."

She made a face at the Valkyrie who just rolled her eyes and nodded before heading upstairs to the bathroom. A few minutes later she crept back downstairs and found Lauren in the living room reading a medical journal of some sort. She silently crept up behind her and grabbed her playfully picking her up and spinning her around as she lightly pinned her to the wall. She smiled as Lauren let out a squeal of both surprise and happiness which quickly turned into a moan as Tamsin bent down to kiss her slowly letting her tongue explore the doctor's lightly.

Lauren's eyes shone bright gold as she looked back up at Tamsin when they finally broke apart for air and the Valkyrie felt the instant calm wash over her that happened whenever Lauren got like that. It wasn't something that the doctor knew how to control yet, and really it happened at very random times, but nonetheless it was a sure sign that in fact yes, Lauren was no longer totally human. She'd tried to research as best she could and they went through both the Light and Dark archives but so far haven't been able to find any information that would help them understand what exactly Lauren was right now. The doc did some basic bloodwork on herself and she concluded that at least at the cellular level she was different from humans and different from Fae. So for now she concluded she was some kind of immortal creature that she would need to learn more about as soon as possible. The Morrigan hadn't been much more help as she wasn't totally sure what Lauren was either just that she somehow played a key role in the whole saga and to her credit she'd backed away significantly and hadn't caused Bo or Tamsin any trouble since.

Dyosn on the other hand was in a world of hurt as Bo basically attacked him on sight the few times he'd come around to apologize and after a while he'd stopped trying to contact her as he knew she would need to settle down before she heard his side of the story and why he had helped the Morrigan distract her and Tamsin. The Valkyrie took a more aggressive approach to resolving her anger though and the day after the whole showdown with Odin happened she paid him a visit and through brute force alone left him gasping for his breath and bleeding profusely from multiple wounds spread throughout his body. She was livid that he would put Lauren's life in danger and it was only at the request of the doctor herself that she didn't kill him as Lauren reasoned that having to live with what he'd done and the anger that both she and Bo felt towards him was far worse than death. Since meeting Bo, he'd spent his entire existence wrapped up in her and protecting her and now that he didn't have that and Trick was gone, Dyson really was a lost soul. The Morrigan wouldn't give him the time of day and the Ash almost banished him forever once he'd learned what Dyson did. All in all he got what he deserved and no one in the group had heard from him for the past few weeks which they were all fine with.

Lauren smiled happily and wrapped her arms around Tamsin's neck. "Mmm much better."

Tamsin grinned and picked Lauren up again this time carrying her towards the couch as Thor gave them a brief glance before trotting upstairs in search of a toy. Even though he was estimated at around nine months old both women swore he could understand English and he quickly learned when it was and was not a good time to play with his owners. Tamsin sat down with Lauren still in her arms and she smiled up at her cheekily.

"So does this mean I'm getting lucky before dinner?"

Lauren contemplated her question thoughtfully. "I don't know….I mean really…ohhhh."

Tamsin had basically ignored what Lauren was saying as she kissed the exposed skin at the top of Lauren's button down shirt and was quickly making haste of the rest of the buttons leaving wet sloppy kisses all over the doctor's chest. Once the buttons were undone Tamsin's hands made their way to Lauren's backside and she squeezed it roughly, something she'd discovered early on in their relationship that drove the doctor wild. Case in point as Lauren laughed and ground her hips downward before shifting off of Tamsin and pushing the Valkyrie down on the couch. An evil smirk crossed her features as she lifted the taller blonde's shirt and began licking and nipping at the soft skin below her.

Tamsin groaned her approval and she propped herself up on her elbows to watch Lauren kiss a trail down her toned abs towards the buttons on her pants. She bit her lip apprehensively as Lauren undid the buttons slowly and flopped back down on the couch as the doctor slid her hand inside feeling the warmth and the wetness emanate from the Valkrie.

"Fuck Lauren…"

"I'm trying Valkyrie…"

Whatever snarky remark Tamsin was going to make in return was lost in the back of her throat as Lauren rubbed her firmly over her underwear and the doctor smirked in victory as Tamsin started unleashing loud cries of pleasure and frustration. Taking pity on her girlfriend Lauren slid her fingers beyond the thin fabric and into the very warm and wet opening of the woman beneath her and she almost broke her wrist as Tamsin's hips jumped off the couch with such force that Lauren had to hold her down firmly as she moved her fingers roughly in their confined space.

"Oh…fu—ck…"

Tamsin was beside herself as Lauren worked her fingers in and out of the Valkyrie and she knew she was going to come undone very quickly. With a few more strokes Lauren smiled gently as she felt Tamsin's inner walls grip her fingers tightly and she kept pumping slowly as the woman climaxed loving the sounds Tamsin made whenever she touched her. After a few seconds Lauren stilled her hand and looked down at the satisfied face of her lover. She laughed as she pulled her hand out and licked her fingers clean before lying down on top of Tamsin just listening to her heartbeat softly.

"Satisfied?"

Tamsin laughed as she wrapped her arms around Lauren. "That was just round one…I think I need a shower now and I think you should join me."

Lauren rolled her eyes and nodded as she sat up and shivered a bit at the way Tamsin was hungrily eyeing her chest and stomach. The doc often joked with Tamsin that at times she seemed more like a hormonal teenage boy to which Tamsin always responded with some comment to the effect that if the hormonal teenage boys saw the things she did she was pretty sure it would be enough to get them off then and there. Always a mood killer Lauren would just roll her eyes as Tamsin laughed and teased the blonde back into the mood where she made sure to prove just how _grown up_ she really was.

As the pair ascended the stairs Tamsin commanded Thor to go back downstairs and sit by the door in case anyone tried to get into the house knowing that they were gonna be a while as cleanliness was not numero uno on the agenda. Lauren had just laughed as the puppy bound down the stairs and she smirked as Tamsin all but threw her into the shower barely stopping to remove her clothes so they wouldn't get ruined. An hour and many orgasms later both women emerged from the bathroom clean and very happy and they took their time lazily getting ready for dinner that night. Life was pretty good right about now and for once Lauren and Tamsin and the rest of the group didn't have a looming sense of dread hanging over them knowing their happiness was short lived.

**_So...what did you think? I feel like I need to ease back into this story since the ending of the previous part had so much in it. Let me know what you thought and thanks for reading!_**


	2. Chapter 2

_So just movin things along here…**major** fluff in this one. No smut sorry =)_

_Characters not mine, they belong to Showcase and Lost Girl_

**Chapter 2**

"So…"

"So…"

Tamsin tried to smile at Natalie but she was pretty certain it came out more like a smirk than anything else. She was currently sitting at the end of the bar top with Natalie as they waited for Lauren and Bo to finish up some inventory and meeting with one of the suppliers. She wasn't used to being alone with the other doctor and she naturally had a hard time making small talk so it was a double whammy for the Valkyrie. Normally Lauren or Bo or both were present and they kind of acted as a buffer and she wasn't forced to carry on an awkward conversation with a woman she barely knew.

Yeah, she knew Natalie was Lauren's best friend from her pre-Fae existence and that the two had a long history but beyond that she hadn't gotten to know the human too well. Granted, she was on her best behavior because she knew Lauren wanted her to try with Natalie so she was doing her best to be civil and personable.

Natalie glanced over at her over the rim of her beer and she gave Tamsin a warm smile. "So...Lauren tells me you're a detective. How's that?"

Tamsin took a sip of her beer and set it down softly. "Good I guess. Makes for interesting stories sometimes."

Natalie nodded. "And do you only go after human crimes or…"

Tamsin raised an eyebrow. "Both…"

Natalie nodded and sipped her beer again and looked around. "You really aren't good at this are you?"

Tamsin looked over at her with a raised eyebrow. "Sorry?"

Natalie laughed. "This whole getting to know you conversation thing."

Tamsin sipped her beer as she looked at Natalie with a surprised look. Very rarely did anyone talk to her with such a carefree tone and she smiled a bit as she could see why Lauren and Natalie were such good friends. Both women exuded a goodness and a sense of confidence that was balanced by a gentle nature and silent strength. Natalie had a much sharper tongue though and Tamsin had to admit what little she did know about the other doctor she liked as the woman's sarcasm matched her own at times and Kenzi had already taken a strong liking to the fellow human.

"I guess it's something I'm still working on…"

Natalie laughed and nodded as she addressed her in a playful tone. "Okay…well let's see…I asked about your work and you sort of responded, so now you ask me about mine."

Tamsin smirked and nodded. "How's your new position at the med lab going?"

Natalie smiled. "Wonderful. I can't believe how much is out there that we don't know about and I can't wait to start running tests and doing research."  
Tamsin nodded on cue. "Sounds…_fun_."

She put a bored emphasis on the word fun as she slammed down the rest of her beer and Natalie laughed loudly as she nodded. "I guess this conversation is better had with Lauren than with you."

"Did I hear my name? How you guys doing?"

Lauren had wandered back over to them knowing Tamisn was probably uncomfortable having some one on one time with her friend and she put an arm around Tamsin's shoulders loosely as she snatched the new beer Tamsin had ordered out her hand.

Natalie smiled at Lauren and nodded to Tamsin. "I was just telling your gal here about how excited I am to start research."

Lauren's eyes lit up. "Oh you have got to start with the molecular disintegration of…"

Tamsin made a coughing sound as she stood up and let Lauren sit down never breaking her conversation with the fellow doctor. She watched them with some curiosity for a second before shaking her head and wandering down to see what Bo was doing. Not that she was necessarily friends with the Succubus but at the moment it had to be better than listening to the geek fest going on down at the other end of the bar.

"Need help with that?"

Bo looked over at Tamsin as she struggled with the crate she was carrying and shook her head. She grunted as she got it up on the bar and wiped her forehead with a smirk. "Piece of cake."

Tamisn laughed. "Okay she-man. Well come on we need to go break up that nerd fest down there before they start doing experiments right here in the bar."

Bo glanced over to where the two docs were sitting and smiled as she could tell they were engrossed in a discussion that was probably above her and Tamsin's reading level. She nodded and the pair moved back down to the two blondes and stood there expectantly. Lauren and Natalie barely paid them any attention as they continued their discussion and finally Bo gave up and just poured shots for her and Tamsin and slid one of the full shot glasses over to the Valkyrie. They raised their glasses in a silent toast and downed them quickly before Tamsin finally interrupted them.

"Okay enough with the science debate."

Lauren raised an eyebrow and laughed as she looked over at her girlfriend with an amused smile on her face. "Feel free to join in."

Tamsin shook her head. "No thanks."

Bo laughed and poured another drink for herself. "So Tamsin, get a new partner yet?"

The Valkyrie shrugged. "Supposed to be soon but we'll see. I think they're waiting to see if Dyson returns but I doubt he'll show his scrawny ass at the cop shop anytime soon."

Since Bo and Tamsin made it clear he was not wanted nor would he be tolerated due to his recent actions he'd basically abandoned his duties as a detective for the police force as well. The Valkyrie kind of hated it because she had to do double the paperwork but it was a small trade off not to have to see him every day. At this point she wasn't sure what he could do to make up almost getting Lauren killed and she had no intention of forgiving and forgetting.

Lauren sipped her beer. "Are you getting a new partner?"

Tamsin nodded. "I've heard I am. But who or when I don't know."

Lauren nodded and finished off the beer she was drinking and yawned slightly as she glanced at her watch. It was almost midnight and they'd had an exhausting day doing almost nothing, except going to dinner with Kenzi and Jeff, and she motioned for Tamsin that it was time to leave. Natalie did the same and Bo nodded her agreement and the foursome made their way out of the bar and to their respective places for the night.

WOOF

Thor had heard the car pull up in the driveway and he was dying to go outside and relieve himself so as soon as Tamsin opened the back door the puppy bolted past her into the small yard and did his business quickly. After he was done he trotted back inside and grabbed the toy rope that was near the backdoor as he headed over to where Tamsin was sitting on the couch. He had quickly figured out that she was the one who would play with him and he walked up to her putting his head and the toy in her lap.

"Not now buddy…it's late."

He looked up at her with sad eyes and she sighed as she gave in and reached for the end of the rope not currently in Thor's mouth. The pup could see she was alone downstairs meaning the other owner was upstairs and he wagged his tail knowing he was going to get some playtime in before she went to sleep. Thor growled playfully as Tamsin smirked and tugged hard on the rope and soon they were engaged in a fierce battle to pull the toy from the other with neither species backing down. The pup managed to shake it free from Tamsin's hand and he jumped around with it in his mouth victoriously as she lunged for it again.

"Did you lose again?"

Lauren's amused voice registered lightly as she made her way down the stairs and found the Valkyrie currently lying on the ground with Thor standing over her as she pulled on his favorite toy. Upon hearing her voice he dropped the toy and padded over to her jumping up to sit next to her on the couch and giving her a doggie smile as she petted him lightly. Tamsin watched in disbelief as the puppy basically ignored her once the shorter blonde appeared and she huffed as she got up and sat down on the couch next to Thor who was now between the two women. She gave the dog a slight glare which earned a chuckle from Lauren as she scratched Thor's head with her blunt nails.

"I'd call it a draw."

Lauren laughed loudly at Tamsin's pout and after giving Thor one final scratch she pointed to the ground and he hopped off the couch obediently. She opened her arms signaling for the Valkyrie to lie down in her lap but Tamsin shook her head. "Wash your hands first…I don't want to smell like dog."

Lauren rolled her eyes as she reached for the bottle of anti-bacterial lotion that was on the table and squirted some into her hand before rubbing them together thoroughly. She held her hands up for Tamsin to see and motioned for the Valkyrie to lie down again which she did happily. Lauren ran her hands through Tamsin's hair lightly, something that she rarely did as she knew how precious the soft locks were to Valkyrie's in general, and Tamsin all but started purring at the feeling and closed her eyes in contentment.

"I wonder if your next partner will be Fae?"

Tamsin peeked one eye open and looked up at Lauren in confusion. "What?"

The doc shrugged lightly. "Just thinking out loud. I wonder if you'll get a human or a Fae partner."

Tamsin thought about it for a second. "Probably Fae. And probably Light if we're going to keep this whole peace treaty thing up."

Lauren nodded. "I'm sure you can handle whoever it is you get."

Tamsin made a noncommittal sound as she could feel herself falling asleep. Lauren watched her with a smile on her face for a few seconds before noticing Thor also sleeping on the ground in front of the couch and she laughed to herself. Seems both of them were exhausted and she must have the magic touch at lulling them into a peaceful slumber.

"Babe…wake up."

She shook Tamsin lightly who mumbled something unintelligible as she shifted around a bit and Lauren shook her head as she rocked the Valkyrie's shoulder a little harder. "Come on honey let's go to bed."

Tamsin sat up slowly and tiredly followed Lauren upstairs shutting the lights off as they went. She more heard than saw Thor rush by them to his current sleeping spot of choice in the master bathroom and she cursed him lightly for almost tripping her on his way upstairs.

The pair quickly climbed in bed and Tamsin was pretty sure she was asleep before her head hit the pillow as she was completely exhausted. The next morning she woke up to an elbow in her back and when she rolled over her eyes nearly bugged out of her head. "Oh hell no…get out."

At some point in the night Thor had jumped up on the bed and wedged himself between the two women and what Tamsin thought was an elbow was actually his paw digging into her spine. He had snapped awake at the grumpy sound of her voice and scooted off the bed quickly which caused Lauren to wake up suddenly.

"What happened?"

Tamsin huffed as she rolled over and wrapped one arm around Lauren kissing her neck softly. "Nothing…remind me to teach him he can't sleep up here. This bed is not big enough."

Lauren laughed sleepily knowing the California King sized bed was in fact big enough and it was really the fact that Tamsin didn't want to share her space. She snuggled back into Tamsin and put her hand over the Valkyrie's which was resting protectively around her waist.

"S'okay babe…"

Tamsin grumbled softly but incoherently as she was already falling back asleep and Lauren sighed in amusement before shutting her eyes and resting for a while longer. It was the weekend and they didn't have any plans so she figured they'd earned a lazy day for themselves.

A few hours later Tamsin's nose detected delicious breakfast smells and she sat up with a start as she took in the aroma of coffee, waffles and bacon. It always amazed Lauren but Tamsin could tell the difference between pancakes, waffles and French toast and it always made the doctor laugh at how excited her girlfriend would get when she smelled any of those early in the morning. Sure enough Tamsin bolted out of bed and bound down the stairs in search of the source of the mouthwatering food and stopped in her tracks when she saw Lauren in the kitchen with Thor teaching him now to do a trick.

"Um…doc what are you doing?"

Lauren looked up and smiled as she quickly turned her attention back to the pup who was looking at her with sad eyes. Somehow she'd convinced him to let her rest a piece of bacon on his nose and he was waiting for the go-ahead to eat it as patiently as he could. She nodded and he snatched up the salty breakfast meat quickly with a wag of his tail and a light nudging of his nose against her in thanks.

She motioned for him to get out of the kitchen as she plated the rest of the bacon next to the waffles that were on the counter and poured Tamsin a cup of coffee as the woman started putting food on her plate. The Valkyrie set her food down on the counter before moving next to Lauren and wrapping her arms around the shorter woman's waist playfully while she placed open mouthed kisses along her neck.

"Hahah Tamsin…"

Lauren chuckled and tried to break free but Tamsin had a firm grip on her and even Thor let out a loud _WOOF_ at their loudly playful activity. He peered his head up and saw them in the kitchen but didn't make the effort to investigate further as he was pretty certain the tall one was trying to eat the short one again. In his opinion she did that a lot and it solidified his theory that humans (or in her case human-like creatures) were very, very odd.

"Mmm…delicious."

Lauren scoffed and laughed as she pushed her away lightly as Tamsin tried to bite her neck again. "You didn't even taste it yet."

Tamsin smirked as she smacked Lauren on the backside. "Wasn't talking about the food."

She gave the doc a wink which earned a piece of bacon being thrown at her and went to take her seat at the counter in front of her plate. She sat down and looked at her dish and looked up in annoyance. "THOR!"

The dog gave her what Lauren almost considered a smirk as he took off with her waffle in his mouth and soon the Valkyrie was chasing him around the house while he ate it on the run. Lauren just shook her head and poured more batter into the waffle maker as she buttered her waffle slowly laughing softly at Tamsin's swearing as the puppy kept escaping her clutches and when he'd finally finished the waffle came to a halt at his doggie bed and lay down like nothing happened. Tamsin rolled her eyes at him before shaking a finger at him to which he licked his lips in a taunting manner.

"Here babe…"

Lauren set another hot waffle down in front of Tamsin and leaned over for a kiss which was happily returned by the taller woman. The doc laughed as Tamsin quickly buttered and poured a rather generous helping of syrup onto her plate so the dog wouldn't steal it again and started shoveling the breakfast food into her mouth as quickly as possible. Lauren tried to tell her to slow down but Tamsin was eating with one eye on the dog and she knew it was a futile effort. After they finished eating Tamsin cleaned up the kitchen and did the dishes before joining Lauren on the couch where they started watching some documentary on the discovery channel that Lauren had been dying to see.

Half an hour into the documentary Tamsin was fast asleep as she's stretched out on top of the doc resting her body lightly between the back of the couch and hers while Thor had once again fallen asleep right next to them on the floor in front of the couch. As Lauren lazily ran her fingers up and down Tamsin's back she looked down at them with a small smile on her face. It may not be ordinary or traditional but this was definitely her little family for now and she wouldn't have it any other way.

**_So I did warn about the fluff…LOL. Just some happy times for our CopDoc pairing. Let me know what you thought and thanks for reading!_**


	3. Chapter 3

_So I know I have to update my other wacked out CopDoc fic but I just can't get in the mindset right now. This one is way more fun to do so here goes._

_Characters aren't mine, they belong to Showcase and Lost Girl_

**Chapter 3**

"Hmm…fuuuuck Tamsin…."

The Valkyrie looked up at the very sweaty and very happy face of her lover who was staring back at her with her lower lip between her teeth and her eyebrows furrowed in pleasure. She smirked as Lauren grabbed her shoulders roughly and held on for dear life as Tamsin worked her tongue in and out of the shorter blonde's center in firm but slow strokes.

The pair had spent most of the lazy Sunday in bed, not sleeping and they had finally decided to try and leave the house to grab some dinner but that was quickly derailed when the Valkyrie decided she wanted to go for round seven, eight and nine. Lauren was currently propped up against the headboard of the bed with Tamsin lying between her legs and the doctor could see the angry red marks she'd left all over the taller woman's back and chest with her blunt nails and the large hickeys that accompanied them as they'd had a rather vigorous first few rounds and had only now moved into the slower more caring form of lovemaking. She knew her body was in a similar state and for a second she felt a surge of desire run through her at how easily the Valkyrie let her mark her body, as if making a statement that she belonged to Lauren and Lauren alone.

Tamsin shifted and took Lauren's swollen nub in her mouth as she let her tongue pass over it in slow gentle strokes that she knew the doc liked so much. On cue Lauren hummed her appreciation at the softer actions and she let her hands run lazy patters along Tamsin's back and arms. The taller blonde smiled as she took in how relaxed Lauren looked and she decided to mix things up as she slowly slid one finger inside the shorter woman causing her hips to jump slightly.

"Ughghh…."

Tamsin smiled as she continued her gentle actions with her tongue and let her finger explore Lauren slowly. Since she became non-human Lauren's stamina had escalated exponentially and Tamsin had definitely been reaping the rewards. The Valkyrie smiled as she easily found the spongy spot inside of Lauren and she let the pad of her finger run over it lightly.

"Ohhhh….fuuu….Tammsss….shhiiit."

Lauren's body was jerking and twitching involuntarily and she shut her eyes tightly and ground her teeth as she felt the familiar signs of her orgasm approaching. A warm flush spread throughout her body and she jerked hard one final time as her body went rigid before flopping back against the bed and she laughed incoherently as she vaguely processed the feeling of Tamsin kissing her way up her body to hold her lightly.

She lazily wrapped her arms around the Valkyrie and smiled up at her with glowing gold eyes. "We really need to pace ourselves more during these marathon sessions."

Tamsin smirked down at her and bit her cheek lightly. "Why doctor, did I wear you out."

Lauren just hummed her satisfaction which caused Tamsin to laugh and nod. She slowly extracted herself out of Lauren's arms and slipped on her boxers and t-shirt as she made her way to the door. "Where you going?"

She turned back to the doctor and winked. "Sports drinks…best way to refuel right?"

Lauren laughed as she nodded and stretched out on the bed happily. She could feel her muscles screaming at her for her previous activities and she smiled as she recalled some of the more vigorous moments from earlier in the day.

WOOF

"THOR! NO!"

The puppy bound into the now open door of the room and flopped himself lazily on the bed next to Lauren. The doctor laughed as she pulled the blanket up around herself a bit more before raising an eyebrow at the Valkrie who was standing in the doorway holding two bottles of the electrolyte filled drinks and a very large bottle of water.

"Thor OFF."

He looked over at her with a doggie smile and a wag of his tail which earned a laugh from the doctor. "It's fine Tmasin…besides, he's probably just lonely aren't you?"

Thor looked over at Lauren and let out a soft bark as he rested his head on her thigh. Tamsin rolled her eyes as she walked into the room and handed Lauren one of the drinks before sliding back into bed next to her. She looked over at Lauren with a raised eyebrow as she watched the shorter woman gulp down the liquid greedily. "Thirsty?"

Lauren nodded and finished the bottle with a few more gulps and let out a big breath of air. "Very."

The Valkyrie laughed as she drank from her own drink and eyed Thor with a smirk. "Maybe we should get another dog so he has a friend when we're _busy_?"

Lauren laughed and shook her head. "Oh no…one pet is enough. Besides, between you and him we're going to go broke from buying enough food to keep you both fed and happy."

Tamsin gave her a mock look of surprise. "I do not eat that much."

The doctor reached over and patted her hand gently. "Okay honey…whatever you say."

Tamsin rolled her eyes and laughed as she smirked into her drink. "Well, I need my energy to keep up with you."

Lauren laughed loudly and settled back against the sheets more as Thor nudged her hand lightly indicating he wanted to be petted. She scratched behind his ear lightly as she let out a content sigh. Tamsin watched her pet Thor happily and she felt a genuine smile cross her face.

"What?"

Lauren was peering over at Tamsin who was grinning like an idiot and the Valkyrie just shook her head as she finished off her own sports drink. "Nothing."  
In truth the moments like these made Tamsin extremely happy as it was an indication to her what life would be like if she ever had a family with the doctor. Back when Lauren was human it was something that Tamsin had briefly thought about but never really put too much thought into because she knew Lauren's lifespan was limited and she didn't want to have the family if she couldn't have the doc around for a really long time. Now though, since things were different the thoughts were starting to come back to her which made her a bit apprehensive.

Tamsin knew she probably only had a few hundred years left in her final life cycle and the thought of not being with Lauren forever made her angry. She'd been around for a few thousand years and lived a life many would only dream of, or be terrified of in some cases, but it was only now when she was nearing the end did she find what she didn't know she always wanted. Finding someone to share herself with was something Tamsin never thought she'd desire but now that she had it she didn't want to let it go.

Thor had rolled onto his back and Lauren was now scratching his stomach lightly and laughing as he wiggled around on the bed. He didn't know why his owners often spent long periods of time with their door shut but he suspected it had something to do with the different scent he picked up whenever he was in their bedroom and he often wondered if it was a result of the tall one trying to eat the short one again like he often saw her attempt to do.

DING DONG

WOOF

Thor was off the bed in a flash and down the stairs as both Tamsin and Lauren laughed at his antics. The Valkrie looked over at the shorter blonde with a raised eyebrow. "Expecting company?"

Lauren shook her head no and Tamsin's face hardened over a bit as she slipped back out of bed and went downstairs to see who was at the door. Since they still didn't know what the deal with Lauren was Tamsin had been extra cautious when it came to the doctor and very protective, especially with strangers or in this case people who were dropping by on a Sunday evening unannounced.

She opened the door carefully and let out a small smile. "What up short stuff."

Kenzi nodded to her and smiled as she entered the house. She patted Thor lightly on the head as she walked by and he let out a small puff of air as he tried to sniff her ass when she walked by. Kenzi yelped a bit as she scurried forward and Tamsin laughed at her reaction. "He likes you."

Kenzi eyed the pup carefully. "He's a perv is more like it."

Out of everyone who came to the house Kenzi seemed to be Thor's favorite and he often made a game out of chasing her around the house. Kenzi took a seat at the counter while Tamsin grabbed another sports drink out of the fridge and drank it quickly.

The petite Russian gave her a curious look and laughed. "Wow, okay so I can see what you two have been up to all day." She motioned to the scratches on Tamsin's neck and the Valkyrie just smirked in response not saying anything. Kenzi made a gagging sound before rolling her eyes. "Anyway, I came by to let you two know word on the street is Dyson is getting mixed in with some crazies so watch your six yo."

Tamsin gave her an odd look. "Can you repeat that in English this time?"

Kenzi rolled her eyes. "Okay for the slightly challenged…we got word that Dyson has been hanging out with some pretty bad dudes and Bo thinks he's planning some kind of revenge."

Tamsin raised an eyebrow. "Against who?"

Kenzi waived in her direction. "You, Bo, the doc…we don't really know. Bo-Bo's not too worried but you should probably still keep your eyes open."

"For what?"

Lauren had come downstairs in her robe and she copied Tamsin's earlier action by grabbing another sports drink out of her fridge and drank it quickly. Kenzi gave her a strange look. "Don't you two pace yourselves? Jeez. Anyway I was just telling TamTam here that Dyson's at it again this time possibly with some backup."

Lauren looked alarmed. "Should we do anything?"

Tamsin shook her head. "I wouldn't be too concerned. If that jackhole comes around we'll deal with it."

Kenzi nodded but Lauren still looked a bit concerned. "Are you sure?"

Tamsin nodded at Lauren and Kenzi smiled. "Don't worry doc, between the dynamic duo and your apparent immortality I think they got you covered."

The Valkyrie nodded and looked at Kenzi with a smile. "Oh I almost forgot…"

She walked over to the cabinet in the living room and pulled out a small box. She handed it over to Kenzi who gave her a curious look to which Tamsin just motioned towards the box. "I meant to give this to you a while ago but I kind of forgot. And with all this talk of Dyson maybe returning I figured now was a good time to make sure it was in your hands."

Kenzi opened the box and gave Tamsin a smirk as she pulled out the small gold ring. "Oh Tamsin you shouldn't have."

Tamsin rolled her eyes and huffed. "Relax half pint. It's to protect you against the staff of righteousness. I heard about your bonding moment with the staff a while ago so I thought this would come in handy. If you wear the ring while you're handling the staff you get all the benefits of the think without the lifetime togetherness like last time."

Kenzi's eyes lit up and she smiled at the Valkyrie. "Thanks Tamsin…this is actually kind of cool."

The taller blonde nodded and smiled at the shorter woman. "Just don't hurt yourself when you're using that thing. It's a powerful weapon Kenzi, so use it wisely."

The Goth nodded as she was barely listening since she was already thinking about the mischief she could get into with the staff. She knew where it was kept in the Light Fae weapon storage and she was now concocting a plan to break it out.

Lauren shook her head and smiled as she knew what Kenzi was thinking. "Just be careful Kenz…"

The Goth smiled and nodded as she slid off the stool. "Okay, well it's been fun but I gotta go."

Both blondes laughed as they knew exactly Kenzi had to leave and Tamsin figured she'd be seeing the staff shortly once Kenzi got her hands on it. Thor chased Kenzi out of the house playfully and Tamsin just raised an eyebrow as the Russian slammed the door in the pup's face a little too happily. She turned back to Lauren and put an arm around the shorter woman.

"You're not worried right?"

Lauren shrugged slightly and sighed. "I don't know…should I be?"

Tamsin shook her head. "No. Like Kenzi said, I'll protect you and so will Bo. And if he's dumb enough to come after us here I'm sure Thor would happily bite his junk off with no problem."

WOOF

The pup looked in their direction from his spot on the floor where he was chewing on a toy. He didn't see any signs of them actually wanting his attention so he returned back to his toy happily as the short one laughed and nudged the tall one playfully.

"Really Tamsin? His junk?"

The Valkyrie shrugged. "It's eye level for him so why not?"

They both laughed and Tamsin wrapped her other arm around the doctor loosely. "I mean it Lauren…I wouldn't ever let anyone hurt you or even the dg. You guys are my family."

Lauren smiled softly at the Valkyrie's words and nodded as Tamsin continued. "And if we had kids I'd protect them as well."

The doctor's breath caught in her throat a bit at the last statement and she looked up at Tamsin curiously. It was the second time the taller blonde had mentioned kids without being asked about them and she treaded lightly as she smiled at the Valkyrie. "Do you think about that? Kids I mean?"

Tamsin shrugged but didn't break her hold on the doc. "Sometimes…not because I want them anytime soon…or even…I don't know. But I could see you with them…you'd make a great parent."

Lauren smiled and leaned into Tamsin a bit. "Good to know."

Tamsin chuckled. "Hey now don't go getting any ideas now…"

WOOF

Thor had heard the commotion in the kitchen and he decided to make his presence known as she trotted over to join his owners. He looked up at them expectantly and Lauren laughed as she petted his head lightly.

"Don't worry babe…I think Thor is our baby for now."

Tamsin held Lauren a bit tighter as she reached around and petted him also much to his delight as both owners were now scratching his ears. "Yeah I guess he'll do for now."

WOOF

The pup seemed to understand what she'd just said and why the two of them were laughing as he bumped into them and ran off to find a toy. Lauren's laughter filled his ears and he laid back down contentedly chewing on his favorite stuffed animal while Tamsin's smirked at him and nodded. It was the end of a pretty good day and regardless if it scared the Valkyrie or not at least she'd put her feelings about kids out there for Lauren to hear and process. If they were to have kids it wouldn't be for a while but until then she'd just enjoy her little family and not worry about the 'what if's' of whatever happened next in their little world.

**_Just moving things along =) let me know what you thought and thanks for reading!_**


	4. Chapter 4

_Just moving things along here. Oh and if you're wondering, yeah I'm home sick today hence I'm trying to get all my stories updated LOL. And I also realize that in this story Thor has become a main character…oh well nothing wrong with that right?_

_Characters aren't mine, they belong to Lost Girl and Showcase_

**Chapter 4**

"Oh please tell me you got that on video?"

Natalie was laughing so hard her eyes were tearing up and she had to take a drink of her soda to settle herself down a bit as she chuckled softly. She and Lauren were having lunch at an outdoor café and they were being chaperoned by Thor who was currently on his leash and body collar and sitting at Lauren's feet quietly. She had been a bit skeptical about bringing him but she'd taken him on numerous walks and he mostly seemed to behave himself, save for when he saw a cat or a small dog, but she figured she would chance it and bring the ever growing pup with her on her outing.

Natalie adored Thor and he took an instant liking to her as well when he's first been introduced to human. It was almost as if he could tell who the Fae and humans were and he was very careful with those who didn't have the supernatural abilities.

Lauren smirked as she held up her phone and wiggled it slightly. "Oh don't worry, it's saved on here forever."

Natalie started laughing again and the tears of laughter rolled down her cheeks as she tried to picture Bo and Kenzi drunkenly attempting to do some ridiculous dance that apparently her best friend captured for eternity on video. Lauren laughed loudly as well and she nodded her head.

"They think I deleted it…I'll just let then think that for now."

Natalie smirked and nodded her head. "So will I as long as I get to see it."

Lauren nodded and laughed. "Deal."

It had been a few weeks since Tamsin had given Kenzi the staff of righteousness ring and in that time the petite woman had monopolized all of Tamsin's free moments as she got the Valkyrie to help her hone her fighting skills. For the most part Lauren found it humorous as Kenzi was so involved with the training and she decided to use her now free time to catch up with her oldest and best friend since they really hadn't had a chance to do that, even with Natalie basically becoming part of the group so quickly.

The pair had just finished their lunch and were now waiting for their desserts along with the check as they enjoyed the warm spring day. It had been ages since they'd gone out to lunch together, something they frequently did when they were in Residency and the time following before Lauren returned from England and it was a typical girls day out where they could both forget about the stressors of their complicated jobs and lives and just relax with the one person on this earth who accepted them wholeheartedly for who they were not in spite of it.

For Lauren, the fellow blonde was a breath of fresh air. Not being from the elite family that Lauren had been raised in, Natalie reminded her a bit of Kenzi with her sarcasm and quick wit, but she was also kind and compassionate and exactly what Lauren needed during the most stressful years of her life. Surprisingly, she never felt any romantic feelings towards Natalie, if anything she felt a more sisterly bond with the other doctor and it has served their friendship well that there weren't any messy complicated things to get in the way.

For Natalie, Lauren was her rock, her strength and the constant good person in her life. Lauren taught Natalie a lot about herself and she often wondered how on earth she would have survived med school and the years following if it hadn't been for the other woman. Always the caretaker, Lauren made sure Natalie was always safe and happy and she really was the best thing that ever happened to the blonde.

WOOF

Thor's head popped up as he noticed the laughter had died off suddenly and his owner sat very rigid in her chair. He turned and looked to see a tall man standing a few feet away from the ladies and the hairs on the back of his neck stood up immediately. Sensing something wasn't quite right here he slowly stood up as he growled and bent his front paws slightly while he bared his teeth at the unwelcome person.

Dyson stared at the dog with little interest before turning back to the two blonde's sitting at the table. "Ladies…"

Lauren peered at him cautiously. "What do you want Dyson?"

The wolf shook his head and gave them a faux friendly smile. "Nothing, just say you sitting here so I thought I'd come say hi. That's quite an impressive dog you got there Lauren, always figured you more for a cat person really."

Lauren didn't say anything as she gripped Thor's leash a bit as he continued to growl loudly at Dyson. The wolf bared his teeth briefly at the dog and Lauren decided to let go of the leash allowing Thor to take a few steps forward as he lunged for the shifter.

Dyson smirked as backed up a few steps but kept his eyes on the dog. "Protective as well. Good to see, you never know who you'll run into out here right?"

Just then the manager of the café came out and stopped by their table. "I'm sorry ladies but the dog is starting to scare my customers. I'm afraid I need to ask you to leave."

Lauren just nodded as she and Natalie handed the man some money and she grabbed Thor's leash tugging on it lightly. "Come on boy let's go."

She ignored Dyson's stare as he watched her walk away and noticed how the dog would turn back every now and again to growl at him. The two blonde's hurriedly got into Lauren's car and headed to the clubhouse where Tamsin and Kenzi were working out again as Natalie called Bo and told her to go home right away.

Still a bit shaken up from seeing Dyson, both blondes rushed into the house followed by Thor who immediately went to his favorite spot next to the arm chair and flopped down. Tamsin and Lauren had brought him by the clubhouse enough times for him to be comfortable there and Kenzi had even started picking up dog treats every once in a while to keep on hand for when he was there.

"What happened to you guys?"

Tamsin immediately grew concerned as she could see how stressed out both women looked. They sat down on the couch and were beginning to tell her what happened when Bo burst into the clubhouse. "Where is he?"

WOOF

"Where is who? What is going on?"

All the commotion was confusing for everyone there so Kenzi let out one hell of a whistle before looking at everyone calmly. "Okay, now that you've all sufficiently _shut up_ how about we let these two tell us what happened?"

Lauren licked her lips a bit as she looked from Bo to Tamsin. "We ran into Dyson while we were at lunch today."

Tamsin sat up stiffly. "Are you okay? Did he do anything?"

Natalie smiled and petted Thor's head. "No, this one here was quite the guard dog."

Thor licked her hand before settling down again and Tamsin nodded slightly. "Good, well not good that you saw him but…nevermind. What did he want?"

Lauren shrugged. "Don't know. But he looked different…"

Bo raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean different?"

Natalie scrunched her eyebrows but Lauren just sighed. "Like he was void of any feeling. He had a blank look in his eye, like he didn't care about anything."

Bo and Tamsin looked at each other with concern while Kenzi stepped forward. "So what's the plan here? Go in guns blazing and kick his ass?"

Tamsin rolled her eyes. "Yeah not so much."

Kenzi huffed. "Well then what do you propose oh knowledgeable one?"

The Valkyrie rolled her eyes as Bo nodded. "No, Tamsin's right, we can't just go after him without a plan."

Suffice it to say everyone was surprised by that statement but the Succubus just ignored their raised eyebrows as she continued. "If Dyson wanted to attack he would have. We need to figure out what _his_ motives are before we do anything. Are you certain he didn't say anything that would help figure that out?"

Both blondes shook their head no and Bo sighed as Tamsin addressed the group. "Well I say until we know more we have to be extra cautious. So Natalie, maybe you should think about either staying here or with Lauren until this blows over? At least that way one of us is around to protect you."

Lauren glanced at Bo who looked at Tamsin who had her attention on the other doctor. It was kind of a knee jerk reaction but Lauren understood that Tamsin just had everyone's safety in mind. The doctor in question cleared her throat as she smiled at bit at the group. "Um, okay well I guess that makes sense."

Bo nodded. "Good, well for now I guess we wait to see what happens."

Everyone agreed and Bo offered to take Natalie to pick up some things so she could stay there for a few days. In a surprise move Natalie told Bo she would actually be more comfortable at Lauren's place and besides the blonde had more room so it just made sense. Bo started to protest but then just gave in knowing she could trust Tamsin to watch over her in case anything happened. Lauren also started to protest knowing this would somehow end up with _everyone_ staying at her house but when she thought about it she didn't really care since she was still feeling a bit shaken at seeing Dyson earlier in the day.

Later that night Natalie and Lauren were sitting in the living room sharing a bottle of wine while Tamsin was in the kitchen finishing off her second dinner apparently as she all but dove into the fridge when they'd gotten home. She was currently sharing her roast beef sandwich with Thor as a treat for protecting the doctor's earlier and the two of them were happy as could be enjoying the yummy snack.

"So, this normal for you guys?"

Lauren looked over at Natalie with a raised eyebrow. "Normal?"

The other doctor nodded. "You know, someone trying to kill you, finding out you may not be human, trying to comprehend this crazy Fae world. You know…normal?"

Lauren laughed as she glanced over at Tamsin who was attempting to wrestle the last piece of roast beef away from Thor who'd managed to snag it from her hand. Eww. She shook her head and smiled. "Sadly…yeah this is pretty normal."

Natalie laughed as her phone beeped and she looked at it with a smile. "Bo and Kenzi are coming over."

Lauren nodded figuring they would. She had made sure to stop at the grocery store and stock up on food and alcohol as she had no clue as to how long they would be staying and she did not want to deal with a hungry Valkyrie or a hungry Kenzi. Lauren smiled as she nudged Natalie's knee playfully. "So, speaking of which...anything interesting you want to tell me about you and Bo?"

The other blonde laughed loudly and shook her head. "I'm sure you've been there before. I heard the tragic love story of Bo and Lauren you know."

Lauren bit her lip a bit as she looked at her friend curiously. "And it doesn't bother you?"

Natalie sipped her wine thoughtfully. "Honestly, perhaps just a little. But I know you, and I know Bo or at least I think I do. And strangely enough it makes sense. But don't get me wrong Lewis, I'll put you down in two seconds if you think you're rekindling that romance."

Lauren laughed at Natalie's tough guy impression and she gave her a sincere nod. "I think those days have passed Nat, besides…what would I do with her?"

She nodded over her shoulder at Tamsin who was now drinking a beer as she glared at Thor who was happily munching on the excess bread from the sandwich they'd shared earlier. Tamsin felt the other blonde's looking at her so she turned to them mid drink and raised her eyebrows. "What?"

Lauren smiled and shook her head as she turned back to her friend. "You know on second thought maybe it wouldn't be a bad idea to…ow!"

Tamsin had walked by and bopped her head lightly before sitting down next to her girlfriend. "I heard that you know."

She gave Lauren a fake pout as the doctor laughed and leaned over to steal a quick kiss as she wiped the side of Tamsin's mouth where there was a bit of mustard. Natalie rolled her eyes at them. "Gross…you two are so sweet it kind of kills me."

Tamisn looked over at her with an even stare. "I am not sweet."

Lauren and Natalie shared a look before they burst out in laughter. She couldn't figure out why her girlfriend took such offense to being called sweet or cute and she loved it even more when someone else referenced her using those adjectives as it went to further solidify her view on the woman. Tamsin huffed as she leaned back and smiled slightly as Lauren settled against her.

"Of course not honey…"

The Valkyrie nodded and rolled her eyes as Lauren and Natalie shared a laugh at her expense. The front door opened just then and Bo and Kenzi entered carrying yet more food as the Russian said she didn't trust what Dr. Healthy had in her fridge, and soon the five of them were sitting around working on a second bottle of wine and unwinding for the day. It wasn't the most conventional of set ups but it would work for now and hopefully they'd figure out what Dyson was up to so they could deal with him once and for all.

**_Like I said just killing time while I'm sick and moving things along LOL. Let me know what you thought and thanks for reading!_**


	5. Chapter 5

_Characters not mine, they belong to Showcase and Lost Girl_

**Chapter 5**

"Oh no don't even think about it…"

Lauren laughed as she brushed Tamsin's hands away gently and rolled on her back to look up at the Valkyrie who was currently trying to get frisky with her despite the fact that three of their friends were sleeping less than fifty feet away from them just down the hall.

"Come on doc…it's been a while…"

Tamsin pouted which made Lauren laugh softly as she gently captured the taller blonde's face in her hands. "It's been four days Tamsin."

The Valkyrie smirked. "See like I said, been a while…"

She ignored the doctor's laughter as she bent down and kissed her neck as she let her hand return to lightly tracing patterns on the inside of Lauren's thigh. The doc squirmed a bit as she reached down and stilled Tamsin's hand and gave her a serious looking face in warning. "I am not doing this with our friends in the room next door…"

Tamsin smirked as she moved her hand that was getting dangerously close to the doc's center. "Come on doc…I'm sure for once in your life you can be quiet…"

She let her fingers run up the shorter blonde's thigh and over her hip bone causing the doc to shiver lightly. In Tamsin's defense Lauren had chosen to only wear her underwear and tank top to bed as she said it was too hot for anything else on this warm spring night. As soon as she'd emerged from the bathroom and dropped her pajama bottom's Tamsin's eyebrows had gone up and so had her libido.

"Haha stop Tamsin…really, we can't…"

Trying a different approach Tamsin let her hand continue north and she paused as she felt Lauren's rib cage below her fingertips. Lauren glared at the Valkyrie's evil smirk and she raised an eyebrow in warning. "Don't you even…"

The instant Tamsin's fingers began pressing firmly into her sides Lauren's laughter wasn't to be contained and soon she was being subjected to a tickle attack from the Valkyrie making her squirm as she attempted to get out from under the taller blonde. Tamsin laughed as Lauren's face and chest flushed a bit knowing how much she hated being tickled and since she obviously wasn't going to have _that_ kind of fun tonight she was improvising.

"HAHA Tamsin stop!"

Lauren took a deep breath between fits of laughter and tried to push Tamisn off of her to end the torture. She opened her eyes to look up at the Valkyrie who stopped suddenly as she noticed the bright gold coming from the doc's eyes. Tamsin opened her mouth to say something but was caught off guard when Lauren shoved her hard causing her to go flying across the room only being stopped by her back hitting the bookshelf with a loud thud.

"Oh Tamsin…are you okay? I'm so sorry…"

Lauren scrambled out of bed to see if her girlfriend was hurt but she was met with an amused face on the taller blonde who was giving her an impressed smile. "Well, I guess you got the superhuman power thing going on…"

Just then Bo and Kenzi burst into the room one with her eyes glowing blue as she wielded her dagger and the other with the staff of righteousness in her hands ready to attack. Natalie trailed behind them and she laughed at Tamsin who just raised an eyebrow as she stood up and dusted herself off slightly disregarding the broken shelves that were surrounding her.

"Well, now that the gang's all here…"

WOOF

Thor had also heard the commotion and he charged into the room almost knocking Kenzi over en route to check on his owners and sniff out where the source of the noise came from. Bo felt her eyes change back to their deep brown as she sheathed the blade and raised an eyebrow. "What happened?"

She looked pointedly at Lauren who was now acutely aware of her state of undress and moved to stand behind Tamsin a bit. "It was an accident…"

Kenzi laughed as she lowered the staff and pointed at the pair. "Hold on…did the doc just send your ass flying across the room? Cause that would be aaaawesome."

Natalie and Kenzi shared a laugh and even Bo had to chuckle at the scenario as Tamsin huffed a bit and crossed her arms over her chest. "Yeah yeah laugh all you want…"

Lauren giggled slightly as she put her arm on Tamsin's shoulder. "Come on, let's go back to bed. Everyone out…"

Bo and Kenzi continued their laughing fit as they left the room and even Natalie had to nod at the doc as if to say 'good job' before shutting the door behind her. Thor jumped up on the bed but was quickly shooed away by Lauren so Tamsin could lay down comfortably. She knew the Valkyrie's ego was now bruised and she laughed softly as the taller blonde pouted a bit.

"Sorry honey it really was an accident…"

Tamsin huffed as she let the doc snuggle into her side as she lay on her back. She wrapped one arm around the shorter blonde and laughed to herself. "Well, glad to know if you ever needed it you can take care of yourself."

Lauren rolled her eyes a bit as she chuckled. "If only I knew how to control that."

Tamsin looked down at her. "You'll figure it out. Just like the rest of us, you have to learn to use your abilities."

The doc bit her lip thoughtfully. "It is kind of fascinating though…I'm kind of like my own science experiment."

The Valkyrie rolled her eyes and laughed. "Only you would make this about science. How about tomorrow we see if we can't start to figure out how you can harness all that strength."

Lauren chuckled as she nodded against Tamsin's shoulder. "Okay, and I apologize in advance if you get hurt while doing so."

Tamsin laughed loudly. "Hey you caught me by surprise. I promise you it won't happen again."

Lauren laughed and rolled her eyes even though Tamsin couldn't see her. "Keep telling yourself that babe."

The pair shared a laugh and Thor took that opportunity to jump back up on the bed cautiously wagging his tail as he settled down at the foot of the large mattress being careful to avoid Tamsin's feet as he knew the tall one would kick him off in an instant. The Valkyrie looked down at him with a raised eyebrow but finally relented letting him sleep there for the night.

The next morning the smell of bacon and pancakes roused both blonde's from their sleep and Tamsin looked over at Lauren with a raised eyebrow. "If that's the Succubus cooking I aint eating it…"

Lauren sleepily rubbed her eyes and laughed. "If that's Bo cooking the house would be on fire. No I think Natalie is in the kitchen."

She slid out of bed and grabbed her pants from their spot on the floor before walking out the door with Thor in tow. He too had been awoken by the food smells and he really, really needed to relieve himself before seeking out the source of the delicious aroma.

"This feels familiar…"

Natalie grinned as Lauren came downstairs and took a seat at the counter across from where she was cooking finding it odd that she was the one sitting down waiting in her own home but it had been so long since she'd had Nat's pancakes that she was not going to complain. The fellow doctor was mixing her second batch of the fluffy breakfast food and she expertly stacked the hot pancakes on a plate and stuck it in the oven to keep them warm. She then placed the bacon on a napkin to soak up the excess oil and put those in the oven as well so that everything remained warm.

Lauren reached over the counter and poured herself a cup of coffee as she sat there watching her best friend. "I could get used to this…"

Natalie quirked an eyebrow. "You mean the loud one doesn't cook?"

Lauren laughed and shook her head. "She's learning…"

The other doctor laughed. "Well then consider this my payment for letting me stay here…"

Lauren smiled as she sipped her coffee. "You know you're always welcome here…"

Natalie smiled and nodded as more footsteps could be heard on the stairs and the sound of Thor's paws grew louder as he entered the kitchen. A very sleepy looking Bo, Tamsin and Kenzi plopped down on the country style kitchen table while Lauren and Natalie laughed at their barely awake faces and served everyone a hot cup of coffee to kickstart their brains. Thor was fed his morning meal along with a piece of bacon that Lauren slipped in his dish and he promptly demolished in about three seconds before trotting over to sit next to Tamsin in hopes of getting more treats from the people table.

Breakfast was quite the ordeal with everyone razzing Tamsin about the fiasco last night and Kenzi was a bit too excited to see exactly what Lauren was capable of in her new form. She goaded both Bo and the Valkyrie about Lauren possibly being stronger than them to which the doctor in question simply shook her head and disagreed as she ate in silence. The two Fae shared a look and Lauren sighed as she was certain that at some point she was going to have some kind of showdown with them to prove that they were still in fact stronger than her.

After breakfast Bo and Kenzi cleaned up while Natalie and Lauren went to take showers and Tamsin took Thor out for a morning run. Thirty minutes both dog and Fae returned gasping for water and air as apparently they'd decided to race home, when they were still a good mile from the house. They collapsed in the living room and Kenzi smirked at both of them saying it served them right since they were wacked out enough to run in this heat and Bo laughed at how they looked similar with their tongues hanging out of their mouths as they tried to recover.

Once Lauren returned from her shower she shook her head at the pair and went to get water for both of them which turned into a rather comical scene as Thor sloppily drank his water resulting in Kenzi getting some unwanted doggie drool on herself. It was after the drool incident that Tamsin decided it was time for Lauren to work on her abilities.

"Now?"

Tamsin nodded. "Yes now. You need to figure out how to use your strengths."

Kenzi snickered. "And not just to throw her off when you aint in the mood."

Both blondes rolled their eyes at Kenzi who laughed heartily and shook her head as she went upstairs to take a nap leaving them in peace. Tamsin took the doctor outside to the small backyard and told her to try and get her eyes to glow.

"I can't Tamsin…it doesn't quite work that way."

The Valkyrie sighed softly. "Try doc. Just give it a little time…"

Lauren sighed as she stared at the woman and nodded slowly. She tried to think of what would make her eyes glow and remember when it had happened previously. The problem was that she didn't always know when it was happening, unlike Bo, so she wasn't totally sure how to recall the scenarios in which it did occur. She bit her lip in concentration as she stared at the Valkyrie and tried to clear her mind and just focus on the woman standing in front of her.

"What?"

Tamsin was smiling and she motioned to the doc. "It's working…"

Lauren rolled her eyes a bit and they faded back to their natural brown color causing Tamsin to frown. "Wait, do it again…"

Lauren huffed as she tried to focus on Tamsin and clear her mind again but this time it didn't happen. She scrounged her face in frustration as she sighed and shook her head.

"Mind if I try…"

Bo was standing in the doorway to the patio and Tamsin motioned for her to go ahead as she moved slightly to the side. She figured if anyone would know about learning how to use their abilities it would be the Succubus since it had been way too many lifetimes since Tamsin had to actually 'learn' how to use her powers. Bo gave her a small smile as she stepped beside the Valkyrie and stood right in front of Lauren.

"Just relax Lauren…"

Bo took a small breath as she stared at the doctor and after a few seconds her eyes glowed blue and she let out a slightly low rumble. Lauren's expression grew serious as she stared back at the Succubus with bright golden eyes earning a smile from both Fae. Bo growled slightly louder which earned even Thor's attention as he made his way into the back yard but it was Lauren's rumble in return that sent him back inside. He had no idea what was going on but with all the sounds coming from back there it couldn't be good.

Bo gave Lauren an impressed look and smirked a bit. "Now for the next test…" She continued to stare at Lauren before turning and looking at Tamisn before taking a small step forward.

THUD

Lauren had pushed Bo out of the way when she made a move towards the Valkyrie and Bo was now lying in the bushes on the other side of the small back yard much to the surprise of both Lauren and Tamsin. They rushed over to see if she was okay and she stood up laughing as she dusted herself off.

"Well, I guess that's two for two…"

She raised an eyebrow at Tamsin who started laughing and nodding as they looked back at Lauren who had a shocked expression on her face. The doctor huffed and crossed her arms. "It's really not that funny you two. What if one of you got hurt?"

Tamsin rolled her eyes a bit and put an arm around Lauren's waist. "Relax doc. We're fine, but maybe from now on we do this somewhere a little more suited for physical activity? Like say the gym?"

She nodded in agreement and the three of them turned to head back inside but were almost trampled by Thor who was hightailing it past them and bearing his teeth at the back gate and Tamsin stopped in curiosity as she followed the pup over to where he was trying to get to and looked over the six foot barrier cautiously. She didn't see anything after looking around for a bit and she just looked at Thor with a weird expression.

"Come on bud….no one's there…"

He continued growling at the gate until both Lauren and Tamsin were calling him back and he finally turned and followed them in the house slowly. If they had waited a few seconds more they would have seen the figure walk past the gate with a smirk on his face. So the rumors were true and Lauren Lewis was no longer human. Dyson smiled as he brought his phone up to his ear and waited for his call to be answered.

"It's started…"

He put the phone back in his pocket and grinned. The time had finally come for the true prophecies to be fulfilled and he for one couldn't wait for his day of redemption.

**_So evil Dyson…like or no? I wanted to take this chapter to explore Lauren's power a bit as she is similar to how S1 Bo was and doesn't understand nor can she really control her abilities yet. Let me know what you thought and thanks for reading!_**


	6. Chapter 6

_Just fluff and fun and a surprise…all rolled together._

_Characters not mine, they belong to Showcase and Lost Girl_

**Chapter 6**

"TAMSIN!"

Kenzi roared as she climbed the stairs in search of the tall Valkyrie.

WOOF

"Go away mutt…"

The young human glared at Thor as she made her way down the hall towards the closed bedroom door. He followed her with his tail wagging and kept trying to lunge for the item in her hand thinking it was a game. As she got closer she could hear muffled moans coming from behind the door and she rolled her eyes as she banged on the door not even caring that she was interrupting the obvious sexy times going on.

"TAMSIN!"

Hushed whispers and the sound of someone falling off the bed were heard before footsteps shuffled towards the door and the tall blonde peeked the door open with a blanket wrapped around her shoulders as she stared at the intruder with annoyance. "What Kenzi?"

The Russian held up one of her favorite shirts as she glared at Thor. "Your four legged child decided to use my shirt as a chew toy."

Tamsin rolled her eyes. "Sorry, I'll get you a new one okay?"

She tried to shut the door but the short human stuck her hand out stopping the door from shutting. "I'll have you know this is a limited edition band tee."

Tamsin rolled her eyes again and tried not to yell at the woman as she gave her a disbelieving stare. "Kenzi, can't this wait. It's just a shirt."

Kenzi gasped in horror. "Just a shirt? Just a shirt? I'll have you know—"

Just then Lauren appeared with a sheet wrapped around her as she gave the shorter woman a patient smile. "Kenzi, I can understand this shirt means a lot to you and I'm sorry it got destroyed. I promise you somehow we will get you a new one okay?"

Kenzi gave the doc a wavering glance. "Okay…and sorry for interrupting your…fun."

Lauren smiled at her before shutting and locking the door as she wrapped her arms around Tamsin's neck letting the sheet fall to the floor. "You need to learn patience honey."  
As if to prove her point Tamsin just grunted as she scooped Lauren up and spun her around to pin her to the door. Lauren's legs wrapped around Tamsin's waist and the doctor grinned in anticipation as the Valkyrie dipped her head to bite the sensitive skin on Lauren's neck roughly before soothing it with her tongue.

The pair had took advantage of the fact that Natalie had to go to her lab to pick up a few things and Bo decided to chaperone her. They tried to convince Kenzi to go with her but the Goth didn't budge forcing them to improvise which led Lauren to finally hand Kenzi the remote to the TV with the direction that she could order whatever movies she wanted as long as she stayed downstairs. She'd rolled her eyes knowing exactly why they wanted some alone time but after two movies she'd grown bored and that's when she realized Thor had gotten a hold of her shirt.

"Fuck Tamsin…"

Lauren bit her lip as the Valkyrie roughly entered her with three fingers causing her hips to jump slightly as she was pushed back into to the door for support. The nice comfortable bed was less than ten feet away but apparently Tamsin couldn't wait that long. She continued her assault on Lauren's neck as her fingers pumped in and out of the shorter blonde vigorously and all the doc could do was hold on to her shoulders for dear life.

"Mmm…shit doc…"

Tamsin moaned into the doctor's ear as she felt how tight the woman was and she wanted nothing more than to taste her right now but she wasn't sure Lauren's legs would support her and moving them over to the bed was just too much effort. Lauren's breathy moans in her ear weren't doing anything to extinguish the fire burning inside her and she leaned up to swallow some of the sounds escaping from the woman in her arms in a heated kiss.

The doctor started digging her nails into Tamsin's shoulder as her body began to stiffen and she knew she wasn't going to last long. Her back was pounding against the door with a force probably more excessive than it needed to be but the women had been cooped up like the freakin Brady Bunch for the past week and even Lauren had to admit she had needs that just couldn't be met with such an audience present. And right now, Tamsin was more than taking care of her needs as she continued her forceful and purposeful movements.

Tamsin groaned as she felt Lauren's body tense one final time as her hand was coated in a familiar substance and she smiled as she looked at the doc's lazy smile. The Valkyrie held her up against the door lightly as she gave her a gentle kiss and playfully nipped at her lower lip causing Lauren to laugh and pull away slightly as she wrapped her arms loosely around her lover's neck.

Tamsin arched an eyebrow cockily. "So what were you saying about patience?"

Lauren licked her lips a she smiled with her eyes closed. "Hmm…nothing…absolutely nothing."

This earned a laugh from the taller blonde as she scooped the woman up and carried her over to the bed laying her down gently. Lauren stretched her body slightly and rolling her eyes as she noticed Tamsin's predatory gaze at her action and she turned on her side to face the Valkyrie.

"Don't tell me you want to go another round?"

Tamsin laughed. "Is someone tired?"

Lauren yawned as she stretched out. "Well after three hours I'd say anyone would be exhausted. Fae or otherwise."

The doc smiled as she caressed Tamsin's cheek and she could tell the Valkyrie was fatigued but fighting it because this was the first alone time they'd had all week and she was probably not sure when they would have it again. Tamisn leaned into Lauren's touch and for a second the doc wanted to laugh as it was similar to the way Thor would react whenever she petted his head. Tamsin shut her eyes as she rested her body on top of the doctor's and she smiled as Lauren cradled her in her arms. She rested her head on Lauren's chest and wrapped one arm protectively around the shorter blonde's waist.

"Marry me…"

Lauren's whole body stiffened as she looked down at Tamsin who was looking up at her seriously. Lauren's mouth kind of open and shut for a few seconds before she brought her hands up to cradle Tamsin's face. "What was that?"

Tamsin propped herself up on her elbows a bit as she looked up at the doc with a small smile. "I mean, not now…or whatever, but I want you to know that I think about it. We have so much shit goin on around us doc that I don't know what's gonna happen next and if there will be a right time to do this. So I'm asking now…marry me Lauren. You don't need to answer now I mean you can think abou—"

Her rambling was cut off by Lauren capturing her lips in a gentle kiss. It was different than most of their kisses but if you were to ask Tamsin, this was her favorite kind of kiss from the doc. It was slow and gentle and it expressed her love and affection and it made Tamsin feel safe and protected. Which was ironic since the Valkyrie was the protector in the group but for some reason Lauren could make her feel so eat ease with just a look or a touch or in this case a kiss.

They pulled apart slowly and Lauren was smiling as she stared back at Tamsin with bright golden eyes as she rubbed the pads of her thumbs across Tamins's cheeks slowly. "I love you. And I think about it too…"

Tamsin grinned as she ran her fingertips along the rib cage of the woman below her. "So does that mean your answer is yes?"

Lauren laughed and nodded. "Yes baby…"

Tamsin's smile probably would have cracked her face if it got any wider and she sighed happily as she rested her head on Lauren's chest again. After a few seconds she looked up at Lauren a bit hesitantly. "You're not mad right? I mean that I didn't have some grand plan for this, I mean it just kind of came out of nowhere although I really have been thinking about it, but you know…"

She sighed softly as Lauren chuckled and ran her fingers through Tamsin's hair. Yes, it was impulsive and random and probably not well thought out, but none of that mattered. Although, if she really thought about it given the Valkyrie's relationship skills this was probably a really big risk for her. Hell, she wouldn't even commit to moving in with her full time but she wanted her to know she thought about forever together. It was an enigma but something that Lauren had come to expect from the tall blonde.

"It was perfect…very you. Besides I don't care about the how or why…I just care that you want forever…with me."

Tamsin smiled and kissed the skin below her lips softly. "I do…"

Lauren nodded and played with Tamsin's hair lightly. "Do you want to tell the others?"

The Valkyrie bit her lip. "Maybe wait a little bit…let's figure out whatever this drama with Dyson is then we can tell everyone?" She glanced back up at Lauren who was chuckling lightly and raised an eyebrow. "Care to share in the joke there doc?"

Lauren smiled as she shook her head. "Nothing honey, and I agree about not telling the others just yet. I'm sorry it's just that I'm just not used to hearing the nervous rambling from you. That's more my thing…"

Tamsin rolled her eyes and settled herself a bit more against the doctor. They eventually fell asleep with smiles on their faces and were awoken a few hours later by mouthwatering smells coming from the kitchen. They took a quick shower together and for once didn't get distracted by each other's nakedness which for them had to be some kind of miracle. They headed downstairs together and Lauren smiled as she saw Natalie and Kenzi in the kitchen making what she could only hope was the fellow doctor's special lasagna.

"Hey guys…"

"They're alive…it's a miracle."

Tamsin rolled her eyes at Kenzi's comment as she took a seat on the opposite end of the couch that Bo was sitting on. The Succubus half asleep with Thor at her feet and when Tamsin sat down he let out a soft woof as he jumped up to grab his toy. Tamsin laughed and followed him and soon she was rolling around on the floor with him despite the fact that she'd _just_ showered causing Laurne to sigh and shake her head. She went into the kitchen to join Natalie and Kenzi and smiled.

"Mmm…smells delicious!"

Kenzi smirked and nodded. "I got skills…and she's not that bad in the kitchen either."

Natalie laughed and nodded. "Yeah it was all Kenzi…apparently I'm just the sous-chef."

Kenzi quirked her eyebrow. "The what now?"

The two doctors laughed lightly at her expense and Natalie just shook her head. "Nothing Kenzi."

Lauren patted her arm lightly. "Sous-chef…like assistant chef."

The Russian gave her an 'oh I see' look and nodded while she continued laying the flat strips of cooked pasta for the layer she was finishing. Natalie watched her carefully and smiled when she was done. "Good job Kenzi…"

The Goth shrugged. "No biggie. Alright well my work here is done. I'm gonna let you two try and not ruin this while I join Bo-Bo in a quick nap."

She scampered out of the kitchen leaving the two best friends to finish the dish. They laughed at her quirky antics and Lauren stepped in to help Natalie like she'd done so many times before when they were younger. They finished the dish in comfortable silence as Lauren needed no instruction and Natalie knew she didn't need to watch over what Lauren was doing so the whole process went much faster. A few minutes later the pan was being placed in the oven and Lauren was opening a bottle of wine.

"So you have a look about you…"

Natalie studied her friend as she sipped her wine and gave her a thoughtful stare. Lauren tried not to blush as she cleared her throat. "I don't know what you're talking about."

The fellow doctor raised an eyebrow as she swirled the wine around her glass. "I don't know Lewis…I don't believe you but I'll let it go. _For now_."

Lauren smiled and nodded as she sipped her wine slowly. She watched Bo and Kenzi sleep through all the commotion that Tamsin and Thor were making and she shook her head as she looked at Natalie. "I swear they could sleep through a war."

Natalie laughed and nodded. "They'll get up for the food."

Lauren laughed loudly knowing her friend was right and sure enough as soon as the pan was out of the oven Kenzi was wide awake asking about when they could eat and even Bo had roused herself from her deep slumber. Tamsin however was still engrossed in her tug of war with Thor and Lauren laughed softly as she walked over to them with a beer in her hand.

"Okay kids, time to eat."

Tamsin looked up at her with a playful pout on her face. "Aww but mom…"

WOOF

Thor snatched the toy from her hand and bent down with it in his mouth and his tail wagging in the air. Tamsin laughed at his antics and scratched his head as she stood up and accepted the beer from Lauren with a smile and kiss on the lips. Thor watched his owners with little interest as he noticed the small dark haired one with food on her plate and he dropped the toy in favor of sitting right next to her.

WOOF

"Thor…no. Come on buddy, dinner time."

Tamsin set his bowl down and he scampered over to inhale his dinner in record time. Tamsin watched him in amazement and she laughed as he started licking the remnants of the wet dog food out of his bowl effectively pushing it all over the tiled kitchen. She sat down at the table and served herself and Lauren a piece of the delicious lasagna while she not-so-subtly hurled a piece of bread in Thor's direction. Lauren raised her eyebrow at her girlfriend, sorry fiancé, and Tamsin just shrugged as she started eating happily. The shorter blonde had to just smile as she started eating also and she looked around the table happily as they really did feel like a family and she couldn't wait until this whole Dyson thing was behind them and they could enjoy themselves without the impending threat always looming around them. She could only hope that day would come sooner rather than later and if she had her way it would be the last time they were all in danger again.

**_So…what did you think? Let me know and thanks for reading! And since I mentioned it on one of my other stories I'll shamelessly mention it here as well :0) I'm learning this whole twitter thing so come say hi if you'd like… my name thing is 808abc1231 _**


	7. Chapter 7

_Basically this chapter is fluff and smut...so yeah…_

_Characters not mine, they belong to Showcase and Lost Girl_

**Chapter 7**

"Uh, hon what are you doing?"

Lauren gave Tamisn an amused smile as she saw the current position she was in. Tamsin was lying on her stomach on the floor directly across from Thor who had copied her position as one of his toys sat between them. The Valkyrie didn't even look at the doc as she answered. "Training him…"

Lauren raised an eyebrow. "On what exactly?"

Tamsin chuckled slightly. "Hunting techniques…watch…"

She reached out and grabbed the toy and slowly moved it back and forth in front of him. His eyes never left the toy and watched with focused attention as she threw the toy across the room. He stood up to go retrieve it but stopped at her command. He kept his focus on the toy waiting for her signal.

"Go…"

He took off like a flash across the room and retrieved the toy bringing it back to Tamisn with a wagging of his tail. He secretly loved this little game because he knew he would get rewarded with a treat after and sure enough he quickly gobbled up the doggie biscuit that was thrown his way when he set the toy down at the tall one's feet.

The short one did not look impressed. "And what exactly is he learning there?"

Thor snorted quietly as he nudged her and pulled on her shirt gently. She was always the more affectionate of the two humans and right now he wanted some attention. Another bump to her leg earned a laugh from the shorter one as she knelt down and scratched his head.

"Are you learning how to hunt with Tamsin boy?"

WOOF

The Valkyrie laughed as she watched Lauren scratch behind his ears and she stood up to dust herself off. "Okay I guess we're done for today."  
She raised an eyebrow at Thor and swore she saw him smirk in response as Lauren continued to scratch that one spot behind his ear that he loved so much. He nudged forward and the shorter blonde laughed as she was pushed backwards so he could crawl in her lap. Apparently he didn't understand that he weighed around seventy pounds and was not a little lap dog.

"Thor…"

Tamsin's warning tone was enough for him to respond to as he nudged Lauren with his nose before letting out another snorting sound and ran off to drink some water. The Valkyrie laughed as she held out her hand and helped Lauren to her feet.

"I think the next thing you train him on needs to be patience…although you both seem to be lacking in that area when it comes to something you want…"

She laughed as Tamsin rolled her eyes and leaned in for a quick kiss before moving down and biting her neck lightly. Their laughter caught Thor's attention again and he just sighed as he watched the tall one try to eat the small one again. He was getting tired of her always trying to make a meal out of the other human so he decided he would do something about it.

Thor stealthily moved right behind Tamisn and grabbed her shirt as he pulled back slightly and growled lightly. The Valkyrie was thoroughly surprised and jumped back as Lauren laughed. "Aww…it's okay buddy…"

Thor shook Tamisn's shirt a bit before letting go and moving to stand next to Lauren. The taller blonde looked down at him in disbelief. "Oh no…dude you—"

"Did you just get cock blocked by your _dog_?"

Kenzi's voice broke interrupted the Valkyrie's train of thought and she looked up at the Goth in annoyance. "No…and seeing as how I don't have one…no."

Kenzi continued to laugh at her own comment before walking over and flopping down on the couch. She kicked her feet up and looked at the pair. "So what's on the agenda for today ladies?"

Tamsin looked at her with a raised eyebrow and an amused smile. "Maybe you and the happy couple should think about returning to your house?"

Lauren gave her a shocked look. "Tamsin…we don't know if it's safe."

The Valkyrie shrugged. "It's been weeks Lauren. I know you and Natalie saw Dyson a while ago but since then everything's been quiet. Maybe it was nothing?"

Lauren crossed her arms over her chest. "And you really think it's safe?"

She shrugged again. "Don't think it's any less safe than staying here."

"She's probably right…"

Bo nodded to Tamsin as she came downstairs followed by Natalie. Lauren raised an eyebrow at them knowing full well their 'nap' they announced they were taking a few hours ago was probably more eventful than the standard definition of a nap and she smirked knowing Natalie was probably on Bo's case same as Tamsin had been on hers about some quality time.

Like the Valkyrie, Natalie was a very physical person which is why people often assumed she and the fellow doctor had been a couple for years. Natalie never saw the problem with snuggling if they had been watching a movie on the couch or having drinks late into the night and Lauren never realized it was perceived as 'coupley' type actions until her girlfriend during undergrad at Yale gave her the ultimatum of either stop hanging around with Natalie or they were breaking up. Suffice it to say Lauren was single by the end of that weekend and she spent the following week laughing about it over many bottles of alcohol with her best friend.

Lauren sighed. "Well not that it matters but I think you all need to really consider this before going home. We still don't know what Dyson's plan or plans are."

Kenzi sat up and gave Lauren a pitying glance. "Look doc, we all appreciate the concern, but let me just underline the real problem going on here. See, between you and Tam Tam going at it like bunnies whenever possible and Bo and the other doc having to limit their own extra curricular's everyone's getting a little cranky. And I swear if I have to wake up to the sounds of _all that_ then I am seriously gonna lose my shit."

Everyone looked at Kenzi with a mix of embarrassment and astonishment at her rather blunt statement and Tamsin finally laughed and broke the silence. "Yeah, what she said."

Everyone shared a good laugh over that and all Lauren could do was shake her head and agree that it was probably for the best that Bo and Natalie and Kenzi head back to the clubhouse. However, before she agreed to it she sent Bo and Tamsin ahead to check out the run down house and ensure nothing was out of the ordinary there. After doing a bit of recon with some minor bickering between Bo and Tamsin it was deemed safe by all parties and Kenzi happily ushered Bo and Nat out of Lauren's house and back to their normal domain. Lauren made Natalie promise to stay with Bo though until this was all over and the fellow doctor laughed and agreed to appease her for now.

"Finally…"

Tamsin turned to Lauren with a smirk as she shut the door unceremoniously behind Kenzi on her way out and the shorter blonde laughed at Tamsin's expectant gaze. She walked over to the taller blonde and wrapped her arms around her neck lightly.

"You know what I want to do right now?"

Tamsin smirked as she wrapped her arms around Lauren's waist and pulled her close. "What?"

She leaned down and gently brushed her lips against Lauren's before biting her lip gently. The doctor laughed and gave Tamsin a knowing look. "Yeah not that…no, I need to clean this house. I mean don't get me wrong I love having them here but neither Kenzi nor Bo is known for their cleanliness."

The Valkyrie made a grumbling sound as she tightened her grip on the shorter blonde. "Now? You'll have plenty of time for that later."

Lauren laughed as she eased out of Tamsin's grasp. "Believe me, you'll appreciate this as much as I do. But after…"

Tamsin raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Yeah?"

Lauren gave her a teasing smile as she headed upstairs. "I'm gonna need a shower and I'm not sure I'll be able to reach all the places I'll need to…"

She winked as she headed upstairs and Tamsin just smiled as she shook her head. She'd learned by now that it was just easier to let Lauren do her thing when she got in a cleaning mode than try and distract her so she flopped down on the couch and turned on the TV as Thor jumped up on the couch next to her and put his head in her lap. She reached down and scratched his head and neck as she smirked at him.

"What do you think buddy? More hunting time?"

He looked at her curiously as if he was trying to figure out what she was saying and she laughed at his expression. "Yeah, I think I'd rather just relax here too."

WOOF

He jumped off the couch and ran to get a toy that he brought back to her and placed at her feet. She raised an eyebrow at him and he sat down patiently waiting for her to either throw it or start a game of tug-o-war with it. Instead of doing either of those he watched her stand up and take the toy with her as she went outside. He started to follow her but she commanded him to stay and he stared at the back door curiously as he waited to see what was going to happen next.

"Okay boy, find the toy."

Thor gave Tamsin a look to confirm it was okay to go and she pointed out back and he got the hint. He took off outside and immediately started smelling around for the toy which oddly enough he was having a hard time picking up. Tamsin watched him circle the yard a few times before stopping and jumping behind one of the boxed plants and retrieving his toy.

"Good boy…"

He ran back to her with it in his mouth and she laughed as she bent down to grab it and started pulling lightly. He growled playfully as she started pulling harder and harder and soon the two of them were matched in a heated contest to secure the toy.

"Okay now I know you need a shower…"

Lauren was standing in the doorway with her arms crossed over her chest as she shook her head with a smile. Tamsin let the toy go instantly and Thor stumbled back a bit at the resistance being gone suddenly. She grinned at Lauren and the doctor started backing up as she laughed and held her hands up.

"No Tamisn…."

The Valkyrie just laughed as she charged ahead and caught Lauren before she could run away and hoisted her over her shoulder easily. The doctor was laughing loudly causing Thor to bark loudly as he chased the two humans into the house. He watched the tall one carry the shorter one upstairs and he quickly lost interest as he knew they were going to be a while before they came back down.

Lauren was still laughing and squirming as Tamsin put her down gently in the shower and turned the water on. They both yelped a bit at the cold water but the shock quickly wore off as Lauren shoved Tamsin against the cold tile with a moan and started immediately pulling at her clothes. The Valkyrie just smirked as she assisted the doctor in her efforts and managed to remove the shorter blonde's clothes as well and laughed as she felt herself being maneuvered backwards to the little seat on the back corner of the massive shower.

When Lauren had made modifications to the house after she'd purchased it one of the first things she did was make the master bathroom exponentially more comfortable. She ripped out the small bathtub and shower combination appliance and she had a large glass shower installed that included a seating area in the back of it that usually held whatever shower products Lauren used but at times like this, also served as a makeshift bench which allowed for a much wider range of activities that had nothing to do with cleanliness.

"Oh fuck…"

Lauren had backed Tamsin all the way up to the bench and pushed her down so she was sitting on the edge of the seat. Dropping to her knees she had her face buried between the Valkyrie's legs and her tongue was wasting no time in seeking out her self-produced wetness immediately. Tamsin immediately brought her hands to Lauren's head and threaded her fingers through the soft wet locks gently as she massaged her scalp in appreciation for her actions.

"Ugghhh….shhiiitt…"

The doc was now sucking hard on Tamsin's clit as she let her fingers tease her entrance and Tamsin was now consciously trying not to rock her hips and surrender herself totally. It was a gauntlet thrown by the shorter blonde and Tamsin refused to give in so easily. Lauren was now upping the stakes however as she lifted one of the Valkyrie's long legs over her shoulder knowing she was changing to a position that the taller blonde could never refuse.

"Fucking….fuck doc…ahhhhh…"

Tamsin bit her lip as her hips started moving on their own accord and she knew without even looking that Lauren was smirking as she slid her fingertips just inside where it did nothing to serve Tamsin's needs and everything to simply frustrate her more. The Valkyrie let out another string of profanities and finally Lauren took pity on her as she started pumping her fingers in long hard strokes matching the pattern Tamsin's hips had set. The Valkyrie had both hands on the walls beside her as she tried to brace herself knowing her orgasm was fast approaching. She ground her teeth as her hips picked up speed and soon she was clenching her thighs tightly around Lauren's head as her legs wrapped around the doctor's back when her massive orgasm hit.

"FUCK…"

She was certain her body would be buzzing for a while after the doc's activities and she hummed happily as she felt Lauren licking her clean in soft, gentle strokes. The doctor took her time in her cleanup efforts and smiled to herself as she looked at Tamsin's happy face. She straddled the taller woman lightly as she leaned down and kissed her roughly earning a moan from the woman below her.

Not to be outdone, because that just wouldn't work for Tamsin, she stood up suddenly catching Lauren completely by surprise. She set her down on her feet gently before turning her around and pushing her up against the wall of the shower lightly and easing her legs apart with one of her knees. She wrapped one arm around Lauren's waist as she bit her earlobe softly and speaking to her in a lust filled voice.

"Brace yourself doc…turnabout is fair play."

She brought her other hand down to the apex of Lauren's legs and slid three fingers into her with no warning. Lauren moaned loudly as she rested her forehead against the wall and rested both of her palms on the cold tile. True to her word Tamsin began a steady pace that had Lauren moaning and whining loudly and Tamsin smirked as she bit her neck in harsh and soft intervals earning a different pitch of pleasure from the shorter blonde as she did so.

"Tamsin….ooohhh…feels…"

Tamsin breathed throatily into Lauren's ear as she loved when the doc got like this. "Does that feel good doc? Do you like how my fingers feel inside you?"  
She knew Lauren wasn't a huge fan of talking dirty but every once in a while she was okay with it and the Valkyrie knew enough not to get too wild with her words. Lauren grunted in response and she turned her head back to capture Tamsin's lips in a heated kiss as her body continued to ride the long fingers that were moving in and out of her with a purpose.

"You're so wet doc…and tight…"

She accentuated her point but moving her fingers a bit rougher and Lauren was now clawing slightly at the tiled walls in effort to grasp on to something and keep herself grounded. Tamsin smirked as she brought her free hand up to tweak Lauren's nipples lightly and the blonde bent her head in submission as she got closer and closer to climax. The Valkyrie could feel the resistance against her fingers and she knew the doc was on the edge of climaxing so she brought the hand that was playing with her nipples down to Lauren's very hard nub and ran the pads of her fingers over it in time with her strokes.

"OHHH…AHHHH…"

Lauren's legs shook slightly as she came hard and Tamsin once again wrapped her arm around Lauren's waist to hold her up. She helped the shorter woman ride out her orgasm with soft strokes and smiled into her shoulder when she felt her body finally still. She waited a few seconds before withdrawing her fingers and licking them clean with a groan of satisfaction as she did so. Lauren laughed as she turned around in the shower and kissed Tamsin softly.

"So much for getting clean…"

Tamsin just smirked as she nodded and deepened the kiss. This would probably be another wasted shower like so many they'd shared before but right now she didn't care as she was totally focused on the woman in front of her. Tamsin moaned as she felt the familiar stirrings inside and she smirked as Lauren wrapped her arms around her neck again and brought her in close. Yep it was going to be another one of those nights and Tamsin just laughed as she settled in and prepared to take advantage of having an empty house once again.

**_So yeah, like I said, fluff and smut. Let me know what you thought and thanks for reading!_**


	8. Chapter 8

_Oops neglected this story a bit…little bit of drama never hurt anyone right?_

_Characters not mine, they belong to Showcase and Lost Girl_

**Chapter 8**

"Owww…."

Lauren held her side where Bo had hit her and she glared at the Succubus with as much annoyance as she could convey in one look. It was a Friday afternoon and the two of them plus their significant others were at the gym trying to help Lauren with two things. One, understand her powers and see exactly what she was capable of and two teach her a little bit about how to protect herself if the need arose. Currently she was in the ring sparing with Bo while Tamsin tried to coach her from the sidelines.

"Are you okay?"

Bo took off her gloves and walked over to Lauren who had one gloved hand on her side where she knew there would be a bruise later. She nodded slightly out of breath. "I'm fine…let's go again."

Tamsin had been working with Lauren on her reflexes and the Valkyrie was impressed that Lauren actually had decent skills. However, where she excelled in agility she lacked strength and when Bo landed a few choice blows Lauren buckled quickly.

"Okay why don't we take a break?"

Natalie stepped in knowing Lauren would be stubborn enough to keep going and the doctor in her needed to make sure the other blonde was physically able to continue. Tamsin nodded and stepped in the ring while Bo stepped out and Lauren breathed a small sigh of relief as she took off her gloves.

"How you feelin champ?"

"Like I shouldn't be doing this…"

The shorter blonde sighed softly as Tamsin rubbed her shoulder and Natalie stepped in the ring to check on Lauren's bruises. She lifted up the side of Lauren's shirt and saw the already forming bruise and gave her friend a sad look. "Well, that's not going to be pretty. Hold on…what in the world?"

Right before her eyes the bruise got worse then started disappearing and Natalie looked up at Lauren with wide eyes. "Can you feel that?"

Lauren rolled her eyes. "Feel what?"

Natalie pointed to Lauren's side and Tamsin leaned over to look at it. "Wow doc…the bruise is almost gone."

Lauren furrowed her eyebrows. "That doesn't make any sense…I've had cuts and bruises all this time and they haven't miraculously gone away. Why now?"

Tamsin snickered a bit knowing exactly what she was referring to and she raised an eyebrow. "Perhaps it's the method in which you got the injuries that makes a difference?"

Bo rolled her eyes. "Or maybe you're just getting stronger?"

She stepped back into the ring and took a look for herself at the blonde's side. "Huh…impressive."

She pressed her hand against the area that the bruise was in and Lauren flinched slightly more out of an expected pain than anything else causing Tamsin to shove Bo back a bit. "Hey watch it."

Bo shoved Tamsin's hand away and rolled her eyes. "Relax, I wasn't going to hurt her."

Tamsin shrugged. "And I wasn't taking any chances."

Bo glared at the Valkyrie. "And what does that mean?"

Lauren looked between the two Fae cautiously. "Guys come on…"

Ignoring her soon to be wife Tamisn took a step closer to Bo. "It means you're unpredictable and always up for a challenge. With everything that's gone on maybe you want to test the limits whenever you can."

Bo growled at her. "And maybe you're overprotective when you don't need to be. Why is that exactly?"

Lauren sighed and she rolled her eyes at the irony of the arguments both women were making. "Guys…seriously…"

Tamsin crossed her arms over her chest. "Maybe it's because I don't trust you."

Bo smirked. "Believe me the feeling is mutual."

Natalie looked at Lauren with a worried face. "Should we stop them?"

Lauren shook her head. "Just let them be."

She turned her attention back to the two Fae who were still trading verbal barbs and sighed again. "HEY!"

The two Fae finally stopped and looked at her with guilt on their features as they stood their ground. Lauren held her side carefully just in case there was some residual pain. "Now that you two got that out of the way can we _please_ finish this training so we can go home?"

Bo huffed. "Blame Tamsin for getting involved."

The Valkyrie raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

Bo opened her mouth to say something but she and Tamsin were suddenly ripped apart by a force stronger than they could have imagined as Lauren stood there starting at them with her hands on her hips. Apparently they discovered a new power as they stood up slowly and looked at each other in surprise.

"Wow…well that's…new?"

Natalie looked at her friend with a small smile and Lauren shrugged her shoulders. "I think we're done for today yes?"

The two Fae nodded silently as they followed Lauren and Natalie out of the gym and into Lauren's car. The drive home was quiet to say the least and the four women walked into the clubhouse with the same confused and surprised feeling they'd left the gym with. Kenzi was sitting on the couch eating cereal and looked up at the group with a smile when they entered.

"Hola gym rats, what's shakin?"

Tamsin and Bo shrugged while Lauren sighed and sat down next to Kenzi. "A few new developments but nothing I have a handle on yet."

Kenzi raised an eyebrow as she looked at the blonde carefully. "And what do you mean by new developments exactly?"

Natalie laughed as she sat on the arm of the chair that Bo was seated in. "Well her healing properties seem to have exponentially increased and she now has some sort of telekinetic ability."

Kenzi's eyes grew wide as she stared at the doctor sitting next to her. "Wait…so not only do you have random hulk out moments you can move shit with your mind? That's too cool. So what did you move?"

Lauren smirked a bit. "Those two."

Kenzi looked at where Lauren was pointing to Bo and Tamsin and she paused for a second before bursting out laughing. The two Fae rolled their eyes and Natalie chuckled a bit at the ridiculousness of the situation. Bo huffed a bit. "Yeah well, Lauren's still figuring it all out I guess."

Lauren looked thoughtful. "Maybe we need to get more information on what all of this means. I mean I can't spend the rest of my life accidently discovering new capabilities right?"

Tamsin raised an eyebrow. "What do you have in mind?"

The doctor shrugged. "Maybe we should ask Katya?"

Bo nodded. "I think you're right. I get the feeling there is a lot more to this than she's letting on."

Tamsin scoffed. "Really? I mean I've known her for a few hundred years, I'm sure by now I would have heard at least some of this?"

Bo raised a challenging eyebrow. "You mean to tell me you knew all this shit would go down before it happened?"

The Valkyrie shook her head. "What I meant was if there was some huge conspiracy I'm sure she would have shared it with me by now."

Lauren turned to her with a confused look. "Why are you defending her? Up until this point I will agree she has been helpful just not that forthcoming."

Bo snorted. "Sounds familiar…"

Tamsin stood up. "And what does that mean?"

Bo rolled her eyes. "We're not doing this again. Look, I don't know exactly what it is with you and her and everyone else but secrets seem to kind of be our thing. So is there is _anything_ else you want to share Valkyrie?"

Tamsin glared at her for a second. "You know what I know Succubus."

Lauren sighed as she put an hand on Tamsin's arm gently. "Are you sure babe?"

The Valkyrie looked at her in disbelief. "Yes."

And with that she turned and walked out of the clubhouse needing a moment to collect her thoughts. She was tired of everyone assuming she had some ulterior motive or was keeping things from them. Yes, initially she had held back certain information until she was certain Lauren was involved in the whole Odin thing but it wasn't detrimental to the group and she always had the doc's safety in mind when making her decisions. But this, the way Bo basically called her out on the secret's that everyone around them had been keeping and then for Lauren to echo those concerns by questioning her was too much.

"Tamsin?"

The Valkyrie sighed as she looked at Lauren who was standing in the doorway a little hesitantly looking at her as if she wasn't sure how to approach this situation. The doctor really was at a loss though as this was the first real 'fight' they'd had or were about to have and she wasn't sure how to deal with an angry Valkyrie. With Bo it was simplistic…verbal barbs thrown at each other in both haste and irrational thought due to their argument but they managed to get over it. With Tamsin though she knew it was different. This woman, this Valkyrie had put her heart out there for the human (or whatever Lauren was) and the doctor wasn't about to take that lightly. Tamsin had gone outside before she'd heard Lauren berate both herself and Bo for even going there which led to an argument between the pair ending with Kenzi breaking it up and sending Lauren outside and Bo upstairs with Natalie so they both could cool off.

"What?"

Tamsin bristled a bit as she leaned against the side of the clubhouse looking at Lauren with a stoic gaze. For all the times she'd messed up this was the first time she was the one pissed off at Lauren and she really didn't know how to handle it. In a normal scenario she would have yelled at the woman, possibly physically attacked her or something but with the doc she couldn't do that. This was the person she loved, the person she had committed herself to forever and she wasn't sure how to navigate these types of arguments.

The doctor cleared her throat a bit as she played with the hem of her shirt lightly in her hands. "I'm sorry Tamsin, I didn't mean to question you in there. Things are just so strange right now and I think—"

"You don't think doc, that's the problem. You revert back to trusting Bo and believing what she says over everyone every time. Why is that?"

Lauren looked a bit shocked at Tamsin's remark and before she could answer the Valkyrie cut her off again. "And no this isn't some jealousy thing. This is an 'I really don't get it' thing. Seriously doc, do you really believe after all this time, after everything we've been through that I'm still keeping secrets from you or anyone?"

Lauren's face hardened a bit. "Up until recently I would have said no but then again you didn't tell me about the connection I had to Bo and Katya until the last second."

Tamsin put her hands up in frustration. "Because I needed to be sure doc. Because if it wasn't you and people thought it was then your life would have been in danger. Don't you get it, my job is to protect you and that's exactly what I did. I don't apologize for my methods because in the end your safety comes first."

Lauren gave her a sad smile. "Well, you did your _job_ well then."

Tamsin's mouth opened and closed slowly knowing she'd probably hit a nerve with the shorter blonde but not really caring at the moment as she tried to calm herself down. Lauren sighed as she took a few steps towards her and looked up at her carefully. "I love you Tamsin, very much. And I don't doubt that you love me too. But it is difficult when every time I turn around there is some new information that either you or Dyson or someone has been holding on to which could impact all of us. I don't want any secrets between us, ever. And especially not now when we're trying to figure this all out and start our life together. Does that make any sense?"

Tamsin folded her arms over her chest more in a protective manner than an angry one. "Do you trust me?"

Lauren gave her a small smile. "With my life."

Tamsin nodded. "Good. And I see what you're saying but you have to understand my point of view also. For so long my kind has been the one to carry the burdens, to be the face of death. It's not an easy task nor one that can be taken lightly so when people I care about are in danger I'm going to take it seriously. And if that means keeping secrets then I will until I know it's safe."

Lauren nodded. "I don't understand what you've been through but I do understand what you're saying. And you don't need to coddle me Tamsin. Tell me what's going on, and together we'll figure it out okay?"

The Valkyrie nodded slowly still reeling a bit from the range of emotions she was feeling. She did however let Lauren put her arms around her and she sighed as she wrapped her own arms around the shorter woman in a light embrace. The divide between them was now apparent and Tamsin didn't realize how much she was letting all of this affect her. It wasn't good because if her feelings were compromised then her thoughts would be as well and she was already walking a thin line between being protective and being paranoid about Lauren's safety and she needed to get her shit together.

They headed home not long after that and Lauren headed upstairs to take a shower and a short nap inviting the Valkyrie to join her but Tamsin declined. She was still not totally comfortable with how things were but she didn't know what to do about it. Even Thor seemed to sense something was off as he wasn't bouncing around like usual but instead he went and sat by Tamsin just keeping her company as she polished off a few beers faster than she probably should have and just sat there thinking about the events of the day.

Some things may have changed about the Valkyrie thanks to the doc but a few bad habits remained, like when she was stressed out or upset she drowned her feelings in alcohol. It wasn't the most productive way to deal with things but it was better than say killing someone so there's that. In truth Tamsin had been more worried about Lauren with each day that passed since they all didn't know what the hell was going on with this whole connection thing between her, Katya and Bo. It was out of Tamsin's span of knowledge and it was bothering her that the rest of the group was taking it so lightly. They seemed to be more focused on Dyson and whatever his stupid plan was but the Valkyrie was convinced that it had something to do with the three women and that put her on edge.

WOOF

Thor looked up as Lauren came downstairs freshly showered and looking like she'd managed to get a little bit of sleep. Tamsin didn't realize it but she'd been sitting downstairs for the better part of the evening and when she finally looked down at the bottles of both beer and hard alcohol that surrounded her she shook her head slightly in amazement as she hadn't even realized how much she drank.

"Babe? Are you okay?"

Lauren padded over to the Valkyrie and stood behind the couch next to where Tamsin was sitting in her little nest of empty bottles. The taller blonde looked up at her and Lauren sighed as she could see how tired and obviously drunk Tamsin was. Lauren put her hand gently on her shoulder. "Come on love, let's go to bed."

Tamsin shook her head. "You go ahead doc, I stink so I'm going to just sleep down here."

Lauren opened her mouth to protest but Tamsin looked away and down at Thor. "Go…"

He snorted a bit as he stood up and stretched before slowly walking up the stairs to his favorite sleeping spot in the bathroom. Lauren sighed as she waited for Tamsin to look at her again but when the Valkyrie didn't move she shook her head. "Tamsin…"

"I'll be fine doc. I'm not angry…I'm just too tired to handle this right now."

Lauren bit her lip trying to decide what to do. She didn't want to end the day like this but she also didn't want to push Tamsin into another argument so she decided to let it go for today. She leaned down and kissed the top of the Valkyrie's head lightly. "Okay, goodnight then."

"Goodnight."

Tamsin waited until she heard Lauren walk up the stairs before letting out the breath she'd been holding. It wasn't fair to push Lauren away like this but true to form Tamsin was really bad at dealing with any kind of emotional crap and right now she felt very vulnerable in terms of her situation with Lauren and that was highlighted by the events earlier today. She needed to figure out what to do about all of this but that definitely wasn't happening tonight as she pushed the empty bottles onto the coffee table and stretched out on the couch. It was probably going to be a long night but at that moment she didn't care as she closed her eyes and hoped that sleep would wash over her eventually.

**_So our ladies need to communicate better that much is obvious. It's a process for both of them as they try and settle in as things develop so hopefully it all makes sense. Let me know what you thought and thanks for reading!_**


	9. Chapter 9

_Characters not mine, they belong to Showcase and Lost Girl_

**Chapter 9**

WOOF

Thor bound down the stairs in search of his owner after he'd resumed his nap from earlier that day. Lauren had woken up early and headed to the Dahl where she'd agreed to help Kenzi get the bar ready for another busy Saturday crowd. With the threat of Dyson and his wacked out plan still looming everyone agreed they should all try to be alone as little as possible so they took turns helping Bo and Kenzi at the bar whenever the two weren't working together.

She'd sighed when she came downstairs to let Thor out in the morning and saw Tamsin fast asleep on the couch snoring lightly. It both angered her and saddened her that the Valkyrie chose to pull away last night instead of opening up to her and although they weren't fighting per se she still felt hurt that Tamsin wouldn't completely share whatever was so obviously bothering her. She'd had a hard time falling asleep last night and even with Thor sleeping at her feet she didn't feel totally relaxed as she'd replayed the events from earlier in the day over and over. She could see how Tamsin would be upset about the line of questioning that she'd received but Lauren believed after everything they'd all been through in the past few months that it wasn't totally out of line.

The doc had been quiet as she grabbed some coffee and a bagel from the kitchen and slipped out the front door silently motioning for Thor to stay inside and be quiet. He'd done mostly that for a while but around noon he was starving and couldn't wait to wake hi owner up any longer. He trotted over to Tamsin's sleeping form and grabbed her blanket with his mouth and pulled it off of her.

"Dude…go away…"

Tamsin swatted at him blindly and he huffed as he dropped the blanket and licked her hand. She yelped a bit at the feeling and opened one eye to glare at him through her hangover. "Go find Lauren…"

He gave her a puzzled look as he breathed his doggie breath in her face and she huffed as she finally sat up and rubbed her eyes tiredly. She noticed the house was unusually quiet and she looked around as she replayed the fuzzy events of last night in her head. She knew she probably should have just gone upstairs with Lauren but the stubborn side of her wasn't giving in so easily so she made herself suffer by sleeping downstairs and now she regretted it big time.

She yawned as she stretched and stood up to go in the kitchen and make Thor his food and grumbled as he nipped at her heels a bit in excitement. She made herself a cup of coffee as she watched him inhale his food and shook her head at his antics. "You're gonna puke that up in like five minutes."  
She didn't really know why she was grumbling at the dog, probably because no one else was home and she was grumpy but nonetheless he finished off his meal and looked at her expectantly.

WOOF

"Oh no, I'm going to the Dahl to grovel to the doc…you're staying home."

He gave her a doggie smile as he sniffed around her and she sighed as she finished her hot beverage and left the cup in the sink. She went upstairs for a quick shower and change of clothes before coming down to find Thor waiting by the door with his leash in his mouth. She sighed as she clipped it on knowing she could probably use the exercise and she headed out for the long walk to the bar with Thor in tow. It wasn't that far, probably a forty five minute walk or so and it would give her time to clear her head and think about all the stuff that had happened yesterday.

**_Meanwhile at the Dahl_**

"So you guys still in a weird place?"

Lauren nodded as she continued counting the bar glasses and flashed Kenzi a sad smile. "It's not like we're fighting but I'm not sure exactly what we are doing right now."

The blonde had spent the morning helping Kenzi with the stocking of the bar and during that time the young Russian had asked about how things were going given the weird vibes she got after they left yesterday. Lauren was grateful to have a friend other than Bo and Natalie that she could talk to because sometimes she felt a bit odd going to them with her relationship problems. Kenzi had turned out to be a good listener though and Lauren was happy the girl was able to listen and be supportive instead of running her mouth about the situation like she normally did.

"And how were things this morning?"

Lauren shrugged. "I left before she woke up. She spent the night on the couch…"

Kenzi raised an eyebrow in her direction as she continued writing down the beer keg information to place her next order. "That much trouble in paradise?"

The blonde sighed. "I don't think so. It's more to do with dealing with the situation rather than anger. I think…"

Kenzi nodded. "Well, if the whole irrational Fae logic is in play I'm sure she's on her way over here right now to apologize."

"Ladies…"

Lauren and Kenzi froze at the sound of Dyson's voice and they looked up at him from behind the bar carefully. "Dyson, what are you doing here?"

He smiled. "Saw the door open, thought I'd come in and say hi."

Kenzi glared at him. "Bar's closed dude, come back later when it is open and you know…full of people who'd like to see you dead."

He laughed and nodded. "Still spunky I see, glad you haven't lost that."

Kenzi swallowed thickly as she watched him carefully while Lauren tried her best to slide her phone out of her back pocket without him seeing. Unfortunately the guy was a freaking wolf so of course he saw the movement and he growled at her. "Expecting a call doctor?"

Lauren glanced at Kenzi who had her eyes on Dyson and she just nodded. "Actually I was waiting on Tamsin to call me."

He laughed. "I don't know, based on your conversation earlier sounds like she's probably not on speed dial this morning."

Kenzi huffed. "What do you want ass hole?"

Dyson growled at her. "I want my life back. I want this shit to be over with and I want things to go back to normal."

Kenzi's eyes grew wide. "Are you on crack? You tried to kill us, tried to hold Bo and Tamsin captive while the Morrigan offed Lauren and Natalie and you think everything is just going to go back to the way it was?"

He took a step closer. "You don't understand Kenzi, it wasn't supposed to be like this. _She_ wasn't supposed to be real, not here, not now."

He was now staring at Lauren and the blonde took a step back slowly as he got closer to the edge of the bar top. "My orders were simple, stop the curse from being lifted. And Trick…"

"Trick's dead."

He glared at Kenzi. "I know that. Now that he's gone I have to finish this…I have to carry out the orders of my king."

Dyson drew the knife he had with him out of its casing and looked at them expectantly. "It's the only way…"

He jumped over the counter and lunged at Lauren but she was pushed out of the way by Kenzi who reached down and grabbed the Staff of Righteousness. She swung it around a couple of times before landing a solid blow to his free arm. He growled at her as his eyes shone bright yellow and she let out a loud cry as she swung the staff at him again this time catching him in his ribs causing him to back up a step. He diverted his eyes to Lauren who had moved behind Kenzi and roared at her.

"You should have listened, you should have stopped looking into Bo's DNA and this wouldn't have happened."

Kenzi snarled. "And you should have been up front about all of this. You say you're noble…complete horse shit."

She swung and missed a few times as he expertly avoided her attack which caused a few bottles to break but unfortunately left him still standing. He jumped up on the bar top and glared down at them. "You don't know what it's like…thousands of years only to find out the answer was right in front of you."

He swung the knife at Lauren who barely managed to get out of the way as she hurled a bottle at him. He dodged that as well and jumped down between her and Kenzi. She'd backed up far enough that he was out of Kenzi's reach and he approached her slowly. "I didn't want to have to hurt you Lauren, but I don't have a choice."

He growled as he approached and she stared back at him with glowing eyes as she calmly stood in front of him. "Dyson, you don't need to do this. No one is in danger any longer."

His eyes faded from yellow to brown but he kept advancing. "You and Bo, you weren't supposed to be real."

Lauren put her hands up in defense as he closed the gap. "And you don't need to worry because nothing is happening. Even with the new information it doesn't mean anything."

He snarled. "The gates of hell will open and we'll all suffer because of it. I wouldn't say that's nothing doc."

He lunged at her but was stopped short when she held her hand up causing him to go flying back against the bar top. He looked at her with disbelief as she glared at him and when he went to stand up and attack her again he was thrown over the bar and crashed down into the stools in front of it.

WOOF

Thor came tearing into he bar with Tamsin right behind him as he's pulled the leash out of her hand once he got close enough to pick up the scent of the wolf. Thor grabbed Dyson's leg and shook hard as he bared his teeth in a threatening manner. Dyson kicked himself free and scrambled backwards as he came face to face with a very angry Valkyrie.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

Dyson growled as Thor stood next to Tamsin still growling and bearing his teeth towards the shifter. Dyson glared at her before backing up slightly. "I was just paying the ladies a visit. And I was on my way out."

Tamsin moved quickly as she grabbed his arm but he'd drawn his claws and one hard swipe to her upper arm had her yelping in pain as blood dripped down her arm and she released him. He ran out the back of the bar with her and now Kenzi chasing after him followed by Thor who ran him down the street where he lost the shifter as he seemingly vanished into thin air. When they saw that he was gone Tamsin stopped and leaned against the nearby wall for support as she was already getting light headed from the loss of blood.

"Doc!"

Lauren had run out after them and Kenzi was starting to freak out as Tamsin slumped against the wall in a barely conscious state. The blood was flowing freely down her arm and she was having a hard time focusing her eyes on whatever was right in front of her. Lauren knelt down next to her and put her hand on the Valkyrie's shoulder gently.

"Tamsin, let me see. I need to stop the bleeding."

Tamsin let out a unconscious sound as the doc turned her slightly and let out a concerned yelp as she saw the four long gashes from Tamsin's shoulder to her elbow that the blood was flowing from as if he had sliced her veins wide open. She gave Kenzi a stoic look as the doctor in her took over.

"Help me get her up Kenzi, we need to get her inside."

The young Russian nodded and the pair somehow managed to drag the tall Valkyrie back down the alley and inside the Dahl where they put her down gently. Lauren ran behind the bar to grab some makeshift tools as she gave Kenzi orders. "Call Natalie and tell her to bring her supplies. And I need a bowl with cold water and as many towels as you've got. Oh and a belt or straps if you have that too."

Kenzi nodded as she pulled out her phone while walking to the back to get the spare towels. She told Natalie what happened and the doctor said she and Bo would be by immediately. Kenzi returned a few minutes later with an armful of towels and a bowl filled with ice water. She set everything down next to the doctor who had already cut away Tamsin's shirt and was starting to wipe some of the blood off her arm. She used the extra towels and water to clean off the area before pouring what appeared to be lemon juice into the cuts.

"Damn doc…"

Even Kenzi cringed as the Valkyrie yelped in pain but Lauren just shook her head as she held her down. "The citrus in the juice will help kill off some of the bacteria. I'm sorry babe I know it hurts but we have to clean the wounds."

Tamsin let out a string of profanities as she struggled against Lauren and finally the blonde told Kenzi to sit on her stomach to stop her from moving around so much. Natalie appeared just then and Bo helped Kenzi hold Tamisn down while the two doctors triaged her deep wounds quickly. The antiseptic Natalie poured into the wound wasn't much better than the lemon juice and even Thor whined when he heard Tamsin's cries and Lauren cringed again.

"Sorry baby, almost done…"

Natalie was threading a stitch through the deepest parts of the cuts and Lauren was impressed that after all this time her friend could still do trauma pretty well. The Novocain she'd applied to the surrounding area helped with getting the Valkyrie to sit still and after a few minutes Tamsin's cuts had finally stopped bleeding as they were expertly sewn up and a few large bandages had been wrapped around her shoulder and upper arm.

Slightly delirious from the pain and blood loss she sat up slowly and looked around. "Is he dead?"

Kenzi shook her head. "No dude but you got quite the battle scar there."

Tamsin huffed and looked around. "Can I have a drink?"

This time it was Natalie who shook her head. "No alcohol until your body has replenished it's blood supply. Otherwise you might pass out."

Tamsin rolled her eyes and huffed again. "Can I go kill him then?"

She tried to stand up suddenly but had to brace herself against Lauren as her head was spinning. "Or maybe just sit here for a second…"

She sat down in the nearby chair and Lauren got her a glass of water to drink slowly. Bo looked at the group cautiously. "Well aside from Tamsin here, is everyone okay?"

Kenzi nodded and held up the staff. "One more second and I was about to open a can of whoop ass on him. Russian mafia style."

Bo nodded. "Lauren you okay?"

Lauren nodded and Kenzi raised her eyebrows. "Dude she went all glowy eyed on him. Knocked his ass right over the bar right before Tamsin came in."

Tamsin looked up at the group. "What did he want?"

Lauren cleared her throat. "Me apparently. Said I wasn't supposed to be here…that Bo and I weren't supposed to be real."

Tamsin looked up. "Did he try and hurt you?"

Lauren nodded and the Valkyrie stood up this time not shakily as she slammed her good hand on the table. "I'm going to kill him. Slowly, right after I kick him so hard in the—"

"Okay I think we get it. You're out for blood, got it."

Bo gave Tamsin a strange look before nodding. "And I'll help. Did he say anything about where he was hiding out or why he's coming after you now?"

Lauren shook her head. "Only that he was finishing the work of the king."

Bo raised her eyebrows. "You mean this was Trick's doing?"

Kenzi nodded. "That man was more shady than any of us realized."

Bo frowned and nodded as she looked at Tamsin. "Well we can't do anything until you're healed."

Tamsin shook her head. "I'm fine, lets go find us a wolf."

She started to walk towards the exit when Bo reached out to stop her. "You go after him like this and you'll die."

Tamsin glared at her. "What do you want me to do? Sit around for days while this shit heals itself?"

Bo rolled her eyes. "I was thinking more like this…"

She grabbed Tamsin's collar and leaned up as she pushed some of her chi into the Valkyrie who could feel the life force healing her arm instantaneously. Bo kept her eyes on Tamsin's arm while she healed her and stopped when she was certain the Valkyrie had fully recovered. Tamsin took the bandage off herself looking at her arm in amazement.

"Holy shit…it's completely healed."

Bo nodded and briefly glanced at Lauren before turning back to Tamsin. "Now, about finding Dyson."

Tamsin nodded and her and Bo began devising a plan to find and attack the shifter when he was least expecting it. Lauren and Kenzi contributed with some ideas and Natalie just nodded along as she listened to the actually well thought out plan that was being formulated. Surprisingly Bo and Tamsin didn't bicker once while they were figuring out what to do and Lauren hoped this meant the end of their little war but she was pretty certain it was more like the enemy of my enemy is my friend type thing going on. Either way they were all shaken up at the events of today and as they headed home all the ladies could definitely feel the weight of the situation hitting them.

Bo and Kenzi were noticeably on guard as they moved through the streets making sure that Natalie was protected at all times and Bo didn't let the doctor out of her sight for the rest of the day as she was concerned that all of this was freaking her human girlfriend out. At Lauren's house both Tamsin and Thor seemed to be pulling their own guard duty as one or both of them was constantly with Lauren even going as far as to all sleep together with Tamsin not bitching about him being on the bed for once.

The plan they'd come up with wouldn't go into action for a few days so for now all parties involved tried to relax and rest up knowing they would need to be at their best when the time came. Tamsin wasn't taking any more chances though and as Lauren slept soundly she kept watch over the blonde protectively. No one was going to hurt her lover least of all the former good guy of the group. If Tamsin had her way she would have offed him immediately but she had to admit Bo's plan was pretty good. So for now, she'd just wait patiently and let her body completely heal from the events of today.

**_Bam…so what did ya think? Let me know and thanks for reading!_**


	10. Chapter 10

_Fluff…and domestication. No drama or action here…not yet =)_

_Characters not mine, they belong to Showcase and Lost Girl_

**Chapter 10**

"Stop scratching Tamsin…"

Lauren shook her head at the other blonde who was currently trying to relieve the itch that surrounded the area she'd been scratched by Dyson. Bo had managed to heal her wounds to the point of them lightly scarring over but last night Tamsin had ripped open the skin on accident when she was in the shower and now the damn thing itched like crazy. She grumbled some as she tried to soothe the area with the palm of her hand instead of her blunt nails and Lauren shook her head as she walked over to her with a cold towel.

"If you keep scratching you're only going to make it worse…"

She applied the cool towel to the now slightly open wound and she sighed as Tamsin grumbled a bit more at the sensation and squirmed a bit under the cold compress. Lauren knew that a wounded Valkyrie was a pain since she'd triaged Tamsin many time before but this incident really tested her patience for the taller blonde. Given that they were still in a weird place she found herself being a bit less gentle with her wound care and she knew Tamsin was too stubborn to complain about it so she just sat there and took it.

Lauren sighed as she switched to a dry towel to clean the area and applied some antiseptic before wrapping her arm in gauze to keep the Valkyrie from scratching it again. It was late in the evening and after the crazy events of yesterday she'd been glad they had a quiet day at home. Tamsin had spent the morning puttering around the house and taking Thor for a few short walks while Lauren had cooped herself up with some research on a few projects she'd had in the works. It was almost as if they were more roommates than lovers but neither woman really knew how to broach the subject and clear the air between them.

The doc was frustrated because as much as she understood Tamsin didn't have a lot of experience with relationships it was ridiculous that she acted the way she did sometimes and Lauren was tired of being the adult and helping her through the rough patches. She didn't doubt Tamsin's love for her nor seriousness about their relationship but sometimes the things the Valkyrie said or did made Lauren want to strange her.

For Tamsin it was a bit different. She was frustrated also but more at herself and the situation she found herself in more than anything else. She didn't understand or couldn't fully comprehend the complexities of the very adult and very _human _relationship she is in. it's not that she didn't understand the basics, and she knew enough to know when she'd probably messed up but other than that she wasn't as tuned into the other woman as she should be and this often caused some disconnect between them.

"Sorry…"

"It's fine just stop scratching."

Tamsin shook her head. "No, that's not what I'm sorry for."

Lauren stopped what she was doing and looked at the taller blonde carefully. She put the scissors down that she was using to cut the gauze with and looked at her fiancé patiently. "What do you mean?"

Tamsin sighed as she rubbed the gauze that Lauren had just finished wrapping. "About the other day, I just wanted you to know I was sorry."

Lauren nodded. "For what?"

The Valkyrie huffed as she fidgeted in her seat a bit. She was sitting on the couch with no alcohol nearby and Lauren was right in front of her. The whole thing was a bit much. "For you know…"

The doc sat back next to her as she sighed softly. "I don't understand why you can't talk to me."

Tamsin sighed. "I can talk to you."

Lauren looked at her gently. "Then why push me away? Tamsin, I know there's a lot going on right now but at some point we're going to start our life together. You can't keep shutting me out when things get tough."

The taller blonde nodded. "I know. And I'll try, that's the best I can do doc."

Lauren smiled as she leaned against Tamisn lightly. "That's all I ask."

Tamsin smiled as wrapped one arm around the shorter blonde and let her rest against her comfortably. She sighed happily as Lauren rested her head on her shoulder and laughed when Thor ran over to them and jumped up on the couch immediately. It was as if he was waiting for them to settle their dispute before seeking attention from them and he was happy he didn't need to wait long. Lauren scratched his back lightly as Tamsin looked down at them and hummed softly as Lauren's other hand rested lightly on her thigh.

"I'm sorry too Tamsin."

The shorter blonde looked up at Tamsin as she continued to scratch Thor and gave her a sad smile. Tamsin raised her eyebrow as she looked at her gently. "For what?"

Lauren sighed a bit as she turned slightly to look at her. "For not being more supportive. Baby you know I trust you and I believe in you. I'm sorry if it seemed like I believed Bo over you. That wasn't the case…it was just so strange with all the information floating around that we didn't know anything about and I wanted to be sure there wasn't anything we hadn't thought of."

Tamsin nodded. "I know. I admit it kind of bugs me sometimes when the Succubus gets on one of her 'I need to know everything' kicks but it doesn't bother me too much."

Lauren nodded. "Still, I just want to be clear."

Tamsin smiled as she leaned down and kissed her lightly. "Got it babe."

Lauren laughed as Thor nudged her hand since she'd stopped petting him. She turned back to him and brought her other hand into the mix as she scratched him vigorously. "And don't worry I won't ever forget about you."

Thor let out a small bark as he panted happily under her touch. Tamsin watched the scene with a shake of her head at the pup. He was such an attention whore and he was always competing with Tamsin for Lauren's attention whenever they were all home together. Lauren laughed as Tamisn nudged her gently almost mocking how Thor had done and she turned to Tamsin with her dog scented hands and grabbed her face lightly with a laugh.

"Don't tell me you need to be scratched too."

Tamsin made a face as she smelled Thor on the doc's hands and she shook out of Lauren's grasp lightly. "Not that kind of scratching doc."

Lauren rolled her eyes as Tamsin stood up with a smirk. She winked down at Lauren before leaning in and stealing a quick kiss before heading upstairs to shower. Lauren sighed as she went back to petting Thor but then stopped and turned towards the stairs. "And DON'T SCRATCH in the shower."

"UGH FINE."

Lauren laughed at the response she received and looked back at Thor who was giving her a curious look. "She's going to scratch her cuts isn't she?"

WOOF

The doc nodded. "Yeah I know."

About twenty minutes later Tamsin came back downstairs freshly showered and surprisingly still with the bandage on her arm. Lauren had been certain she would have pulled it off but was happily surprised. She checked the outer bandage and changed the wrapping but didn't redo the bottom one since the Valkyrie had heeded her warning and not scratched her arm while she was showering.

Tamsin made Thor's dinner while Lauren heated up some leftovers for them and after watching him inhale his food per usual he took a seat at Tamsin's feet while Lauren served them the hot food. The Valkyrie had snagged a new bottle of wine from the fridge and opened it easily and poured them each a glass which the doc accepted with a smile. Tamsin paused before she started eating and smiled at how oddly domesticated the whole scenario had become and even more importantly how okay she was with it.

"So…"

Lauren looked up mid-bite and paused. "Yes?"

Tamsin licked her lips as she talked around the bite of food she had in her mouth. "What do you think about me being here like all the time?"

Lauren set her fork down in confusion. "You are here all the time honey."

The Valkyrie scrunched her face a bit. "Yeah but I know you want me to give up my apartment. Maybe it's time to do that?"

The shorter blonde wasn't quite sure what to say since this conversation was seemingly coming out of nowhere. She took a sip of wine as she sat up a bit straighter. "I know it was important for you to keep it but I've told you before you're welcome to fully move in whenever you want. I just don't want to pressure you."

Tamsin nodded. "I think it's time. Besides, if we're gonna be married it doesn't make sense to have two places right?"

Lauren held back a laugh. "Gonna be married? How very mid-west of you."

Tamsin rolled her eyes. "You know what I mean."

The shorter blonde laughed and nodded. "I do, okay well, yeah I'd love to have you 'officially' move in. Although, I think you're here more than I am."

The Valkyrie laughed. "Me and Thor…you inherited two strays."

Lauren smiled as she looked down at the pup and back at Tamsin. "I guess so. Hey maybe we should go downtown, I'm sure I could find a few more."

The taller blonde shook her head immediately and pointed her fork at Lauren. "Don't even think about it. I already have to share you with the mutt…I'm not sharing you with anyone else."

Lauren smiled warmly as she nodded. "Don't worry babe, I'm all yours."

Tamsin kind of nodded as she continued eating and Lauren rolled her eyes at how the Valkyrie could go from playful to serious to her normal self in the blink of an eye. They finished their meal quickly and after dinner Tamsin took Thor out for yet another walk as she said all the treats Lauren was sneaking him was making him fat and she was not having a pudgy dog. Lauren cleaned up the kitchen once the two headed out and she was just finishing drying the dishes when there was a knock at her door. She walked over to it and opened it to find her best friend standing at her door looking a bit upset.

"Nat? What's wrong?"

The other doctor brushed by her and walked right to the kitchen to help herself to the open bottle of wine that was sitting on the counter. Like straight from the bottle. Lauren watched her friend in curiosity as she shut the door and crossed the living room slowly.

"Okay, have some wine. What's going on?"

The blonde currently finishing off the alcohol sighed as she set the empty bottle down. "Sorry to just burst in but I wasn't sure where else to go and you know I can't drink alone."

Lauren nodded as she retrieved another bottle of wine and opened it this time pouring her friend a glass and motioning for her to take a seat on the couch. The best friends sat down on the couch and Natalie gave Lauren an apologetic smile. "This is a Bo problem."

Lauren nodded. "Okay…what happened?"

Natalie gave her a cautious look. "You sure you want to talk about this? I'm good with silent drinking."

Lauren laughed. "It's fine Nat. Besides, I can probably understand whatever it is that happened."

The other doctor nodded as she sipped her wine a bit slower this time. "We had what started as a minor disagreement about her and Tamsin's plan to find and ultimately kill Dyson I guess which turned into a full-fledged argument about her reckless behavior. Apparently being human I can't understand her motivation and why she does what she does."

Lauren licked her lips as she nodded. "What exactly were you arguing about?"

Natalie sighed. "About why she constantly goes out seeking trouble. She doesn't need to put herself in those positions, but yet she continues to do just that. And my worrying about her doesn't seem to make sense to her."

Lauren nodded. "Just give her time Nat. She'll eventually listen, it's just hard to take her head on when she has her mind set on something."

Natalie scoffed. "I don't care if she's stubborn, she needs to understand it's not just about her anymore."

Lauren smiled behind her glass as she listened to her friend. She'd only seen her like this a handful of times and it signified how deeply committed the other doctor was to the Succubus. Like Lauren, Natalie put 100% into everything she did, including those she loved and Lauren knew Natalie's anger and frustration was a result of her caring so much about the brunette. Natalie didn't lose her shit very often so when she did like she apparently had tonight it was a big deal.

"I know Nat. And so does she…or she will. Just be patient with her."

Natalie nodded and finished off her glass of wine as the front door opened and Thor came tearing through the open door and dove into his water dish as he was exhausted. Tamsin's laughter could be heard as she jogged into the house and stopped when she saw Natalie sitting on the couch.

"Hey Natalie. What's up?"

She breezed by the pair on the couch towards the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water for herself as she watched Thor drink all the water in his bowl before looking up at her to refill it. She poured the rest of her water into the bowl and he went back to drinking it as she walked over to the pair and sat on the arm of the couch opposite them.

"Hi Tamsin, sorry for stopping by unannounced but I needed some best friend time."

The Valkyrie nodded. "No worries. I need another shower anyway…apparently Thor wanted to race home."

Lauren raised her eyebrow in amusement. "Oh sure, blame the dog."

Tamsin shrugged as she stood up to go upstairs. She stopped for a kiss to Lauren's head before jogging up the stairs and Natalie watched them with a smile. "You two seriously kill me. But I'm happy for you Lewis. Bout time you had your happy ending…I mean after Nadia and all."

Lauren gave her a sad smile at the mention of her ex. "Yeah. I never would have guessed that of all people it would be her but it just works you know?"

Natalie nodded. "I'm really happy for you. And very curious."

Lauren gave her a sly smile. "About?"

Natalie scoffed. "Give it up Lewis. I know something is up. Come on, I need some happy news. Spill…"

Lauren licked her lips a bit more as she sipped her wine. She glanced up the stairs before turning back to Natalie with a small smile. "If you say anything I will kill you. And I have superpowers now…and I will not hesitate to use them."

Natalie laughed. "Okay okay, sheesh. I promise. You know I can keep secrets."

Lauren nodded. It really was true as Natalie had been her confidant her entire life. Always true to her word the other doctor had never spilled any secrets Lauren had told her as far as she knew. Lauren smiled. "You know how when we were at Yale we made that promise to each other?"

Natalie looked thoughtful for a second before her entire face lit up. "Are you shitting me?"

Lauren just smiled. "Okay calm down. We don't have anything set yet, but yes."

Natalie looked shocked. "When? How? Give me all the details. Now."

She shook a menacing finger at Lauren who just laughed and nodded. "Not too long ago, and it was very…Tamsin."

Natalie raised an eyebrow. "She proposed during sex didn't she?"

Lauren laughed and shook her head. "No, and what makes you think _she_ asked _me_?"

Natalie waived her hand as if to brush off her comment. "Please you're too chicken shit to do that Lewis. Ahh I'm so happy for you guys."

"You told her didn't you?"

Tamsin had walked downstairs and caught the tail end of their conversation as she looked at Lauren with an amused smile. Lauren looked up with a guilty smile which turned into an amused laugh as Natalie jumped up to hug Tamsin. The Valkyrie stood there kind of stiffly and gave Lauren a WTF look as Natalie held her tightly before releasing her and holding her at arms length.

"You do know I'm now involving myself in this now right? And don't worry I won't say anything to anyone."

Tamsin nodded as she stepped back and gave her a nod. "Okay, and okay. Well, I'm going to let you two finish your conversation, I'm beat. Just came down to say goodnight."

She leaned down and kissed Lauren on the lips to say goodnight and nodded at Natalie awkwardly as the doctor laughed and patted her shoulder in a friendly manner. Thor jumped up to follow her but the Valkyrie put her hand up stopping him. "No, stay."  
She preferred to have Thor downstairs whenever Lauren was down there by herself as an extra layer of protection for the doc and since Natalie was over she was more conscious of needing to ensure they stayed safe. She headed upstairs and crashed happily since her body was still a bit sore from the day before. All in all it was a good day and Tamsin hoped as her and Lauren started their life together she could have many more just like this one in the future.

**_So like I said, all fluff, no drama and no action LOL. Let me know what you thought and thanks for reading!_**


	11. Chapter 11

_Characters not mine, they belong to Showcase and Lost Girl_

**Chapter 11**

Tamsin sighed as she opened one eye slowly to find Thor breathing his lovely doggie breath right into her face. She pushed him away slightly noticing how big he really has gotten over the months and sighed knowing she had zero chance of going back to sleep now that he was in here. She must have left the door slightly ajar last night and he took it upon himself to keep Tamsin company through the night. The Valkyrie stretched out and laughed as Thor had to scoot back some to get out of the way of her long reach and she rolled onto her side to scratch him lightly.

WOOF

He jumped off the bed and nudged the door the rest of the way open before scurrying off down the hallway towards the stairs leaving Tamsin to follow him slowly. She didn't hear any noise coming from downstairs and for a second she was concerned that something happened to Lauren and Natalie while she was sleeping. Picking up the pace a bit she stopped when she got to the foot of the stairs and saw the two blondes curled up together under one blanket with three empty bottles of wine open in front of them. Tamsin smirked and shook her head as Thor scratched at the back door and she let him out before quietly making coffee and trying to figure out what she could safely cook for breakfast.

"Babe?"

Tamsin swerved around and saw Lauren sitting up slowly and rubbing her eyes gently to wake up some. She yawned and stretched as best she could without waking her best friend up and managed to gracefully extract herself from the couch in silence. The Valkyrie picked up the cup of fresh coffee and Lauren padded into the kitchen to steal if from her before she took a sip earning a raised eyebrow from the taller blonde. Lauren gave her an innocent smile and a kiss on the cheek as payment for the hot and much needed liquid and Tamsin rolled her eyes as she poured another cup of coffee from the pot.

WOOF

"Thor no. Shhh…"

He came to a screeching halt when Tamsin gave him the 'you're in trouble' look and he quickly settled down on his doggie bed by the door as Natalie sat up slowly groaning. "Make it stop…"

Lauren laughed as she poured another cup of coffee for her friend and went to deliver it before digging up some aspirin and water for her to drink. The fellow doctor consumed the painkiller and water quickly before moaning as she drank the hot coffee and settled back against the couch.

"Why aren't you in similar form?"

Lauren laughed gently as she sat down next to her friend. "Because I only drank about half a bottle. The rest was all yours."

Natalie looked at the empty bottles and made a face causing both Lauren and Tamsin to laugh as Thor looked on from his doggie bed. He had one eye on Tamsin who could feel his stare on her as she looked over and patted her leg causing him to jump up and run over to her, hopefully to get a morning treat. The tall blonde dug around his treat bin that was sitting on top of the counter out of his reach, for now, and she pulled out a beef stick for him which he patiently sat down and waited for. She smiled at him as she held the treat up and watched him pant lightly as he waited for her to put it down.

"Good boy…"

She held the treat out for him to take which he did carefully and laid down on the ground to chew on it right away. She watched him with an amused smile as she turned back to the pair on the couch. "Well what would you ladies like for breakfast?"

Lauren looked back at her with a concerned face. "Are you cooking?"

Tamsin raised a mock annoyed eyebrow. "Pretty sure I can crack an egg doc."

Lauren glanced at Natalie before standing up and moving to the kitchen where she ushered Tamisn out gently. "I got it babe."

Tamsin huffed as she went over to sit on the arm chair and Thor came to sit by her side with his treat. Natalie looked on with an amused albeit hungover smile and curled her legs under herself. "It's okay Tamsin, Lewis is just particular about her cooking."

Lauren glanced at her friend but didn't say anything as she continued mixing the eggs for French Toast and shook her head with a smile. Tamsin just laughed and nodded as Lauren quickly got the breakfast underway and in a few minutes they were all sitting around the table enjoying the food and watching Natalie sober up right before their eyes. After breakfast Natalie headed home to shower and sleep off the remnants of her hangover while Lauren and Tamsin decided to take Thor to a nearby dog park and let him mingle with the other four leggers. They got ready and headed out enjoying the warm and sunny day it was turning out to be.

As they walked Tamsin kept one eye open for any signs of trouble allowing Thor to lead Lauren towards the park with excitement in his step. She had to laugh at the way the pup was basically dragging Lauren down the road but was impressed the doc was able to keep hold of his leash and keep him contained. When they got to the park they went into the 'big dog' side of the park and immediately let him off his leash where he promptly ran over to some bushes and relieved himself. The park was mostly empty save for a few other dogs so the two blondes took a seat on a bench under a tree and watched him run around happily.

"Fancy seeing you two here…"

The pair swerved around and both looked up in surprise at the visitor.

"Evony?"

Tamsin stood up in preparation for a fight up the Morrigan waived her off with a shrug. "Relax, I'm not here to start trouble."

Tamsin growled at her. "Then what are you doing here?"

Evony looked around with an amused smile. "What do you think dear?"

Lauren rolled her eyes. "I didn't know you liked dogs Evony."

The Morrigan laughed. "I don't, but I've been told they're great pets so I decided to give it a go."

She pointed to a large chocolate Labrador and Lauren's brow furrowed a bit. "Surprising, I wouldn't have taken you for a Lab type."

Evony looked confused. "I don't get it? Anyway, the mutt has been a handful but I think he's growing on me."

She looked up and frowned when she saw Thor chasing him around. Tamsin followed her gaze and laughed at her dog chasing Evony's dog all around the park. The Morrigan watched with little amusement also and looked at the Valkyrie's smug smile. "Your's I'm assuming?"

Tamsin just laughed and nodded as Evony rolled her eyes. "Anyway, I hear you have a wolf problem."

Lauren raised an eyebrow. "And what would you know about that? And why would we trust you anyway?"

The Morrigan laughed and shrugged. "You shouldn't. And look if this is about that trying to kill you thing get over it."

Tamsin's eyes bugged out a little. "Get over it? Please tell me you don't think we're that stupid…"

Evony laughed. "And please tell me you're not that naive. You think I'm the worst of your problems then you have another thing coming."

Lauren tensed slightly. "What does that mean?"

Evony smirked. "It means you're not as close to being free as you thought. Look, I'm not saying I know much else but if you want my help then I'll give it to you."

Tamsin folded her arms over her chest. "And why now?"

The Morrigan rolled her eyes. "Because now it's just not about the Succubitch and the rest of you. Now it's bigger than that…"

She clapped her hands and the Lab pup came running over. After petting him lightly she clipped his leash back on and started to head to the exit of the dog park. She stopped a few steps from the exit and turned back to them. "Think about what I said and if you want my help come by my office this week. And bring the Succubus with you."

She exited with a slight flourish leaving the two blondes to look at each other in curiosity at what Evony was talking about. They let Thor play around a little longer before calling him back as well and heading out this time in the direction of the clubhouse. Tamsin had offered to go home and get her truck so they wouldn't have to walk home later but Lauren said it was fine and they could all use the exercise. She poked Tamsin's muscular side with a laugh when she said this and the Valkyrie huffed stating if she wanted exercise she could think of a better alternative than this.

"I'm sure we can work something out later."

Tamsin smirked. "I'll consider that a promise and hold you to it."

Lauren laughed. "Well I was talking about trying something else like yoga but I think I like your idea better."

Tamsin put one arm around her and laughed as she leaned down to give her a kiss.

WOOF

"Thor!"

The pup had chosen his moment of escape carefully and when Lauren wasn't paying attention he yanked his leash free of her grip and took off in the direction of the clubhouse already picking up the scent of the two inhabitants. They chased after him a bit knowing where he was headed and finally Tamsin just called Kenzi to open the door since he was probably barreling straight for it.

"Oh my…ugh get OFF!"

Thor had jumped on Kenzi and was trying to lick her face as the young Russian pushed him off with a disgusted face. Ever since the shirt incident she's been a bit irritable with him but he must have sensed it as he went out of his way to try and make things better. Tamsin grabbed his body collar and pulled him off with a laugh as she helped Kenzi up.

"Sorry about that…we just came from the park."

Kenzi dusted herself off with an annoyed glare at Thor. "Well aren't you all just the happy little family."

"Oh lighten up Kenz."

Bo had come downstairs at all the commotion and laughed at her best friend's irritable statement as she smiled at the pair. "What's up guys?"

Lauren took a seat at the bar stool while Tamsin took Thor over to the couch and sat down while he went and sat on his blanket on the floor. Lauren looked at Tamsin before looking back at Bo. "We ran into Evony."

Bo tensed slightly. "What did that bitch want?"

Lauren sighed. "Not sure. Although she did say things were bigger than just us and she offered her help."

Kenzi laughed. "Wait, first she tried to kill you and now she's offering her help? Is she bi-polar?"

Tamsin snorted. "That might actually explain a lot."

Lauren shrugged again. "In any event she said if we want to we can meet her next week at her office and she said to make sure you were with us."

Kenzi looked amused. "Does she really think we're that dumb? Like we're going to just walk into her trap?"

Lauren looked confused. "What?"

The young Russian rolled her eyes. "Dude, she just tried to kill you and the other doc. You think she's just gonna make nice _now_? Clearly she is setting some kind of trap or something, especially if she wants Bo there."

Tamsin raised an eyebrow at Kenzi's comment. "I think it might be worth at least hearing what she has to say. The bitch is crazy but she's only so stupid. Besides between Bo and me we got it covered. Right?"

Everyone looked at the Succubus who kind of shrugged. "We'll see what she has to say and if it is a trap then I'm sure we can figure something out."

Everone but Lauren nodded. "Are you sure that's wise Bo? I mean, we don't know if Evony's being sincere or not."

Bo gave her a smile and walked over to her with a shake of her head. "It will be fine Lauren. And like I said, if she's planning something we'll figure it out."

Lauren gave her an uncertain look and turned her attention to Tamsin who suddenly had an oh-shit moment as she understood Lauren's concern. She sighed as she stood up and moved next to Lauren who gave her an unhappy glare but didn't say anything. She didn't realize this was the exact same thing that Natalie had come to Lauren about last night and a similar fear the two doctors shared.

The group stayed at the clubhouse for a few more hours talking about what possibilities the Morrigan could have in store for them tomorrow. Lauren seemed to be the most concerned about whatever was going to eventually happen if they visited the Morrigan and was getting frustrated with Tamsin's blasé attitude about it all. She knew from previous experience why Bo was so casual about the whole thing but Tamsin was another story. The normally cautious Valkyrie seemed to think she was invincible and it was really pissing Lauren off.

"Doc?"

On the walk home Lauren hadn't said one word and she was regretting not letting Tamsin go get her truck earlier as they could have driven home in ten minutes instead of walking for over half an hour together. Thor seemed to sense the change in attitude as well as he walked slowly between them looking up at Tamisn with a huff every now and again.

"What?"

Lauren had yet to look at Tamsin either which the taller blonde found frustrating and finally she stopped walking and reached out for Lauren's arm lightly. "Hey…"

Lauren sighed as she looked up at the Valkrie. "What Tamsin?"

"Why are you mad?"

Lauren bit her lip a bit as she stared at Tamsin. "I'm not mad I'm worried."

Tamsin almost laughed. "About what? There's nothing to be worried about doc."

Lauren huffed. "We don't know that. And I don't understand why you're so flippant about this all of a sudden."

Tamsin looked confused. "What?"

The shorter blonde sighed. "I'm just worried about what the Morrigan has up her sleeve is all."

Tamsin sighed and put her hands on Lauren's shoulders. "It will be fine doc. I promise."

Lauren shrugged. "If you die I will kill you."

Tamsin laughed and pulled Lauren into her slightly smiling as she was met with no resistance. "Deal. But don't worry doc, I'll always come back to you."

Lauren had to smile at that because when Tamsin said things like that no matter how mad she was she always felt a little better. Thor must have understood things were okay now as he pulled on his leash indicating it was time to continue on. Lauren laughed as the pup pulled her towards home and once again Tamsin laughed and followed suit making sure to keep one eye open for any signs of trouble.

**_Just moving things along. Let me know what you thought and thanks for reading!_**


	12. Chapter 12

_Nothing special here, just the day-to-day fluff. Character's not mine, they belong to Showcase and Lost Girl._

**Chapter 12**

"THOR!"

Tamsin huffed as she put her clothes back in the drawer and slammed it shut with an annoyed grunt. Lately he'd been digging through whatever he could and the most annoying thing is that he'd taken a liking to her clothes. So if her drawers were left open he was constantly pulling out whatever he could reach and left it all over the house. Pants, shirts, socks, underwear…whatever he could grab he would and the Valkyrie would often find off pieces of clothing in random places around the house.

"THOR!"

WOOF

He scrambled down the stairs after hearing her annoyed voice hoping to make it to his bed by the time she caught up him. She seemed to be more lenient on him if he was already lying in his spot when she came to scold him so she was hoping to catch her good graces by being where he was supposed to be instead of digging through her drawers again.

"What on earth is going on?"

Lauren met Tamsin at the bottom of the stairs after hearing the yelling from upstairs and watching the puppy scramble across the room towards his doggie bed. She stopped the Valkyrie with a gentle hand on her arm and an amused smile.

"What's wrong babe?"

Tamsin huffed as she held up a pair of jeans. "Stupid mutt is digging through my drawers again."

Lauren laughed as she looked at Thor who was giving her his best sad pup expression. She shook her head at him for a second before turning back to Tamsin with an amused smirk. "Well maybe if you didn't leave the drawers open he wouldn't dig through them?"

Tamsin's eyes went wide as she looked at her girlfriend in disbelief. "Really? You're taking his side over mine?"

Lauren laughed as she took the jeans out of Tamsin's hands and folded them neatly. "He's a dog Tamsin, he doesn't exactly have opposable thumbs. And besides, maybe it will get you to put your stuff away?"

She handed the folded jeans back to Tamsin before turning and walking towards Thor and bending down to pet him as she laughed lightly. Tamsin stood there staring at her and glaring at the dog who was now wagging his tail as Lauren scratched behind his ears.

"Fucking…I can't believe this."

Tamsin huffed as she threw the folded jeans on the counter and walked into the kitchen to get a beer. She wasn't really mad of course but it made her wonder if this was going to be how it was when they had kids. Hold on. Tamsin choked on her beer a bit as she realized this thought causing Lauren to whip around and look at her like she'd gone crazy.

"Are you okay?"

Lauren rushed over and tried to see what was wrong as Tamsin laughed and coughed as she patted her chest a bit to help the reaming liquid go down. She set the beer down on the counter and put one hand on Lauren's shoulder as she laughed louder and nodded.

"I'm fine."

Lauren looked concerned. "Are you sure? Why are you choking?"

Tamsin laughed and shook her head. "I'm fine doc, really. I was just thinking this is what it's going to be like when we have kids huh?"

Lauren's mouth opened and closed as she kind of stood there awkwardly for a second before letting a slow smile creep across her face. Tamsin raised an eyebrow as she reached for her beer again. "What?"

Lauren laughed softly as she shook her head. "Nothing. Do you um, think that? I mean do you think about what it would be like for us to have kids? Do you even want to have kids?"

Tamsin shrugged as she took a sip of her drink. "I guess? I don't know, I mean I figure if you're gonna be around a while and we're gonna do the whole marriage thing why not go all the way and have a family too?"

Lauren laughed as she rolled her eyes. "Well when you put it like that…"

Tamsin laughed as she reached out and put one arm lightly around the shorter blonde and pulled her closer. "Hey you're the one who knows about all that stuff. I'm just saying if we're going to do this then why not?"

Lauren sighed as she placed one hand on Tamsin's arm that was around her waist. "Kids are a big responsibility you know."

Tamsin nodded and finished off her beer and set the empty bottle down on the counter. She wrapped the other arm around Lauren and leaned in to kiss her neck. "And you'll be the best mom to them. I can tell."

WOOF

Thor popped his head up at seeing them in the kitchen and was giving them a weary look as he wanted attention. Sensing the tall one was no longer mad at him he trotted into the kitchen to join his owners who were laughing together like they often did.

"And you can start by teaching this one to stop taking my clothes."

Lauren laughed as Thor sat down next to her and looked up with a doggie smile. "And like I said if you stopped leaving your stuff all around and the drawers open then he wouldn't be tempted to take them. Right boy?"

WOOF

Thor wagged his tail as he could tell the shorter one was talking to him and she laughed which turned into a shriek as the tall one bit her neck. He stood up and was about to move around to grab the tall one when she stood up and glared at him.

"Oh no, not again, go away."

She pointed to his bed and he snorted before glaring at her and turning to go back to his bed with a huff. Lauren laughed as she watched him mope over to his bed and she turned around in Tamsin's arms and put her hands on the taller woman's shoulders as she raised herself up on her tip toes to give her a kiss.

"And you apparently will be the disciplinarian."

Tamsin rolled her eyes. "If we have a kid it's not being spoiled that's all."

Lauren hummed with amusement. "Like you don't spoil Thor?"

WOOF

He looked up at the mention of his name but the raised eyebrow by Tamsin got the point across and he laid back down enjoying the cool breeze by the door.

The Valkyrie shook her head as she laughed. "I do not spoil the dog."

Lauren looked around at the assortment of treats, toys, three different types of organic dog food that the vet told Tamsin would be good for his health and just nodded. "Okay whatever you say."

Tamsin followed her line of sight and shrugged. "He needs those things."

Lauren raised an eyebrow. "He needs _all_ those treats?"

Tamsin nodded. "They're good for his heart and his god awful breath."

She scrunched her face a bit as she said that and Lauren just laughed and nodded as she wrapped her arms around Tamisn's neck. "And _all_those toys."

Tamsin raised an eyebrow at her as she tightened her grasp around Lauren's waist. "Well they were supposed to distract him from chewing up our stuff but apparently all he needed was some of my old clothes."

Lauren laughed and nodded. "Well that didn't work out now did it?"

Tamsin cocked her head to the side in disbelief as Lauren started laughing in a teasing manner and shook her head. The Valkyrie grunted as she bent down and picked up the now squirming doctor and pressed her against the countertops so that she was sitting on the edge of it.

"Well then you may just have to distract me from my annoyance with him."

She smirked as she leaned in and felt the shorter woman wrap her legs around her waist to pull her in closer. Lauren bit her lip in anticipation as Tamsin leaned close enough to touch her but teased her lightly by only brushing her lips up against the doctor's waiting mouth.

"Oh my god don't you two ever do anything else?"

Kenzi had walked into the house using the key Lauren forgot to get back from her and was shaking her head at them with a smile on her face like she caught them doing something naughty.

WOOF.

"Stay where you are fleabag."

Thor snorted again but didn't quite listen as he slowly approached her and nudged her hand with his head. He had been trying to get back in her good graces and it seemed to slowly be working as she at least didn't totally shun him when he did this. She scratched behind his ear for a sec before patting him on the head and sending him on his way. He walked over to the kitchen to take a sloppy drink of water which Tamsin watched him do with amusement before going back to his bed and promptly lying down like he was before.

She looked over at Kenzi with her arms still on either side of Lauren who was still sitting on the counter and rolled her eyes a bit. "Something you needed?"

Kenzi shook her head. "Just came by to see how my favorite blondes are doing."

Tamsin stared at her for a second before laughing. "Bo kicked you out didn't she?"

Kenzi flopped down on the couch. "Apparently her and the other good doctor needed some makeup time. Why they couldn't go to her place I have no idea. I need to get more friends so I stop interrupting the happy couples."

Tamsin rolled her eyes as Lauren pushed her away slightly so she could hop down off the counter. She straightened out her pants and shirt a bit before moving over to the living room and joining Kenzi on the couch.

"It's fine Kenzi you're not interrupting."

Tamsin rolled her eyes but didn't say anything as she went to the fridge for another beer. Kenzi rolled her eyes as she looked at her and laughed. "I think she'd say otherwise."

Lauren looked over at Tamsin who was drinking her beer trying not to look annoyed at the interruption. Kenzi sighed dramatically and laughed as she stood up. "Okay I get it. I'm off to the Dahl to spend my night with Mr. Cuervo himself."

She turned towards the door to leave but was stopped by Lauren's voice. "Kenzi?"

She turned around and laughed as she dug into her pocket to retrieve the key to the house that she'd used earlier. She rolled her eyes as she handed it back and nodded to the pair before exiting to seek her liquid companion for the night. Tamsin smirked as she sauntered over to Lauren on the couch and leaned down trapping her against the cushions.

"Good job doctor."

Lauren smirked. "Well, like you said, one less interruption right?"

She laughed as Tamsin bent down to kiss her neck playfully and she pulled the taller woman down on top of her easily sliding up the couch a bit so they could rest comfortably. This was one of those moments that wasn't about sex but rather about spending time together and enjoying each other's company. Lauren shifted a bit so that Tamsin could rest partially on top of her and partially on the couch comfortably. The Valkyrie had her arms around the doctor and was resting her head lightly in the crook of her arm as Lauren ran her fingers lightly through her hair.

"So…kids?"

Lauren smiled as she made a happy noise that was somewhere between a hum and a 'uh huh' in agreement. "Kids."

Tamsin quirked an eyebrow. "Hold on, how many are we talking here?"

Lauren laughed. "You tell me, you're the one thinking about this."

Tamsin looked down in quiet thought for a second before giving the doc a small smile. "I guess a few would be good?"

Lauren laughed again as she shook her head lightly. "A few? You know these are children we're talking about not pets right?"

Tamsin rolled her eyes. "Yeah I know doc. I'm just thinking that having more than one might be a good idea?"

Lauren looked thoughtful. "Did you always want a big family?"

Tamsin shrugged. "Honestly I never gave it any thought. Probably something to do with being Odin's bitch an all."

Lauren laughed as she nodded. "Well, I think for now we can talk about it but maybe wait a little while until we see it through?"

Tamsin nodded. "Probably a good idea. Especially since we still don't know where Dyson is."

Lauren frowned. "Are you and Bo really going after him?"

Tamsin shrugged. "There's no other alternative as far as I can see. We can't let him run lose doc, he won't stop coming after us. After you."

Lauren felt Tamsin tighten her grip a little around her waist and she smiled down at the other blonde. "And you'll be there to protect me."

Tamsin nodded. "So that's why we need to make sure he's dealt with once and for all."

Lauren looked thoughtful. "And the Morrigan?"

Tamsin shrugged again. "We'll see tomorrow I guess."

Lauren sighed and wrapped her arms around Tamsin. "Either way I know you and Bo will figure it out. And when it's all over we'll get married and start our family."

Tamsin smiled a bright smile as she felt a warmth spread through her body that she didn't even know was possible. She imagined her life a hundred years from now with Lauren and a few children living the very domesticated existence that she'd only heard about throughout her many lifetimes. It was exciting and scary and she wasn't sure if she fully grasped the concept of the 'typical' family life but she was more than willing to try with the doc by her side.

**_Sorry, I know it's short but I just wanted to move things along and let them have that discussion. Let me know what you thought and thanks for reading!_**


	13. Chapter 13

_Characters not mine. They belong to Showcase and Lost Girl._

**Chapter 13**

Bo, Lauren and Tamsin were ushered into the Morrigan's office by her new assistant shortly upon their arrival. They had contemplated not coming at all but with everything seeming to calm down a bit the last few days they decided to take the chance. Bo made Kenzi and Natalie stay at the Dahl with Thor there as their protection and she told them in no circumstances should they leave the building.

"Ladies, come in."

Evony rose from behind her desk and greeted the three of them with a wide smile. All three looked at her wearily and they took a seat on the couch closest to the exit with Lauren sitting between Bo and Tamsin. Since they still weren't 100% certain what her powers were of how strong she really was they both still felt the need to protect her when necessary.

"Okay Evony, cut the shit. We're here now what do you want?"

Tamsin rolled her eyes as she stared at the Morrigan who was patiently sitting in one of the arm chairs giving them a sweet but fake smile. "Such hostility so early in the morning?"

Tamsin stood up and looked down at the other two. "Let's go."

Evony rolled her eyes and stood up also. "Hold on, sit down and I'll get to the point."

Tamsin glared at her and took her seat slowly never breaking eye contact with the brunette woman. Lauren looked from Evony to Tamsin with some concern and waited patiently for the Dark Fae to start talking.

"Sources tell me Dyson's been sniffing around."

Bo rolled her eyes. "And?"

Evony smirked. "And aren't you the least bit curious as to where he's been or what he's been up to?"

Tamsin raised an eyebrow. "Dude tried to kill us, so no, not really interested."

Evony waived her hand. "Well I'm going to tell you anyway. After the whole incident with the Originals and after what happened to the Blood King most of the degenerates have gone below ground until the dust settles. However, there are a few low life's who've gathered outside of town. Different breed of Fae, very old and very dangerous."

Bo's eyebrow raised in suspicion. "If they're such the big bad's why haven't we heard about them til now?"

Evony laughed. "Sweetie, you may not have heard of them but we all have. They're an old clan from Asia who have their fun by making deals for the devil himself."

Lauren looked confused. "The devil?"

Evony nodded and stood up to get a file off of her desk. She handed it over to the blonde in the middle who opened it and began flipping through its contents immediately. After skimming through the info she looked up in confusion. "I thought you mentioned the devil?"

Evony nodded. "The devil is kind of a generalization of this particular creature. Neither Fae nor any other specific type of being he's been around practically forever. Kind of like the Don Corleone of the supernatural world he has pockets of lackeys that do his bidding for him. They'd mostly died off over the last few centuries however this particular group from Asia was in Europe previously. Story goes you trade your soul for a favor."

Lauren's eyebrows went up. "So what does Dyson want?"

Evony nodded. "That's the million dollar question doctor. And I don't have the answer."

Tamsin rolled her eyes. "Then why call us down here?"

Evony huffed. "To tell you these guys don't mess around and you need to watch yourself with Dyson. If he is dealing with them then who knows what kind of shit he's into. And if he is getting help then you need some of your own."

Bo leaned back in amusement. "He didn't seem so tough last time we saw him."

Tamsin looked at her incredulously. "We? It was my arm he nearly took off remember?"

Evony rolled her eyes. "Okay calm down both of you. Look Succubus you don't know what he's capable of. None of you do."

Bo looked at her with annoyance. "Then enlighten us."

Evony shook her head. "I can't possibly remember everything darling. But you are free to use the Dark archives as you see fit."

She looked at Lauren as she said this last part already knowing the doctor was mentally figuring out what texts she would need to borrow to find out more about this group Dyson may be dealing with. Tamsin and Bo looked at Lauren and they both rolled their eyes knowing that research was in their near future.

Tamsin huffed and turned back to Evony. "Fine, thanks. Anything else?"

Evony nodded as she reached into the drawer of the little table next to her. She produced a little pouch that contained what appeared to be some kind of crystal and handed it to the Valkyrie. "For emergencies only."

Tamsin looked at it curiously. "What is it?"

Evony just smirked. "You'll see when the time is right. Now, I'd love to stay and chat but I do need to run ladies."

She ushered the three women out of her office and they all rolled their eyes at the erratic behavior of the Dark Fae leader. They looked at each other in slight confusion before just shaking their heads and heading out to the Dahl to meet up with Kenzi and Natalie. The short drive from Evony's office to the neutral establishment was mostly silent except for the few comments from Lauren who had already started going through the file Evony had given her carefully. Ever the dutiful researcher she was piecing together as much as she could from the information provided and so far what she was seeing she didn't like.

"It says here these creatures were created not born."

Tamsin looked over her shoulder to Lauren with a confused face. "So? What does that mean?"

Lauren bit her lip in thought. "Well if they weren't born it means they might not be able to die? We don't even know what their chemical properties are."

Bo and Tamsin looked at each other with raised eyebrows. "You want to expand on that doc?"

Lauren looked down at the file again. "Well if they aren't born they might not have a normal life cycle per se. We don't even know what could harm them."

Bo shrugged. "If they're alive they can be dead. Simple as that."

Lauren's eyebrows furrowed. "You don't know that Bo."

Tamsin shrugged. "It's fine doc. We'll figure it out."

They pulled up to the Dahl and the three ladies climbed out of Bo's car and headed into the empty bar to find Kenzi and Natalie drunk apparently trying to teach Thor to do tricks.

WOOF

He ran over to Lauren and Tamsin as soon as he caught a whiff of their scent and gave them a doggie smile as if to say, 'save me please.' Lauren laughed and scratched his head as Tamsin looked at the pair with a raised eyebrow. "Having fun ladies?"

Kenzi and Natalie clinked their shot glasses together and downed what Bo could see was buckthorn before erupting in a fit of giggles. She walked over and slapped the back of Kenzi's head before putting an arm around Natalie who looked up at her and smiled widely. "Hi babe."

Bo rolled her eyes and looked at Kenzi. "How many did you give her?"

Kenzi picked up the half empty bottle. "A few?"

Bo shook her head. "Okay well that's enough. Come on babe let's go lie down in the back."

She helped Natalie off of the stool and drunkenly stagger towards the back room. Since the pair took over the establishment they'd redone some of the furnishings including the old storage rooms and now there was a semi-decent sleeping space back there for the nights when Kenzi literally shut down the bar.

The young Russian watched them go with a roll of her eyes. "Lightweight. Anyway, what did evil Evony have to say?"

She poured herself another shot and slammed it back as Tamsin rescued the bottle and moved it down the bar. Lauren came over and took the seat Natalie had been occupying previously as Thor trotted over and sat at their feet.

"Excuse me?"

A young brunette walked into the bar and the three ladies turned towards her with some guarded concern. Kenzi, in her drunken haze, decided to greet the stranger. "Can we help you?"

The girl nodded and smiled. "I hope so. I'm looking for…um…" the girl looked down at the paper in her hand. "Officer…Tamsin?"

The Valkyrie stood and looked at her carefully. "Who are you?"

The girl chuckled nervously. "Sorry, I'm Jordan. Are you Tamsin? I'm your new partner."

This piqued Lauren's interest ever so slightly as this brunette had a warm and gentle aura about her and she was very, very attractive. It also didn't help that Kenzi snickered beside her and elbowed Lauren teasingly. "Well that's an upgrade from Dyson I'd say huh?"

Lauren glared at her before turning back to the brunette and watched Tamsin nod slowly and walk over to her with a hard stare. "Why are you here?"

Even Lauren was a bit taken aback by how brash she sounded and she suddenly had no concern about her fiancé being attracted to this woman. The girl held up the paper in her hand. "I went down to the precinct but Hale told me I could probably find you here. I don't start til next week but I just wanted to introduce myself."

She stuck her hand out for Tamsin to shake but the Valkyrie just stared at her. "What kind of Fae are you?"

Jordan looked at her with a surprised expression. "Okay, to the point. Well, I'm from a clan of warriors, so I guess a warrior Fae?"

Kenzi snorted again. "Bullshit, there's no such thing. Is there doc?"

She looked at Lauren who shrugged. "It's possible Kenzi."

The young Goth looked at the newcomer with a shrug. "Okay fine."

Tamsin glared at her for another second before sighing and motioning for her to follow over to where Lauren and Kenzi were sitting. "This is Kenzi and Lauren."

The other two were a bit nicer in their greeting and Jordan smiled widely at them. She was shorter than Tamsin, probably around 5'5" or so and had long brown hair that was lighter than Bo's in color. She had hazel eyes and a bright smile and she was altogether way more cheery than the Valkyrie wished to deal with.

"Okay Kenzi that's the last time you get—oh hello."

Bo stopped short when she saw the stranger standing with the others and she gave the woman a warm smile which made Tamsin roll her eyes a bit. "Bo, this is Jordan. Jordan, Bo. She's the new Dyson."

Bo nodded and walked over to her to shake her hand. "Nice to meet you."

Jordan smiled and shook it gently. "You too."

The group kind of stood around staring at each other not really knowing what to say when finally Tamsin sighed. "Oookay well this has been fun but we have to go right?"

She gave Lauren a 'look' and the doctor just nodded slowly and gave Jordan an apologetic smile. "So nice to meet you."

Lauren shook her hand as Tamsin all but pulled her out of the Dahl with Thor in tow. The three of them made their way to Lauren's car and got in quickly as the doctor drove them home.

"Everything okay hun?"

Tamsin was just staring ahead and nodded silently. Lauren rolled her eyes and turned the radio on to fill the silent void on the short drive as she tried to figure out why Tamsin was so irritated all of a sudden. They got to the house and Tamsin let Thor in but was stopped from charging straight to the kitchen by a gentle hand on her arm.

"Tamsin, talk to me."

The taller blonde sighed as she leaned against the back of the sofa. "I don't like new people. Every time someone new comes into our life something bad happens."

Lauren smiled gently and put her arms around Tamsin's neck as she stood between her legs. "True, however I don't think your new partner is any threat. She's Light Fae right? So at least we know she's a known entity."

Tamsin loosely draped her arms around Lauren's waist. "It doesn't mean anything though. I mean we thought Katya wasn't a threat."

Lauren looked confused. "She's not Tamsin."

The Valkyrie rolled her eyes. "She sort of is. If we hadn't met her then you and Natalie wouldn't have almost been killed by the Morrigan."

Lauren looked thoughtful before nodding. "But then we wouldn't have learned that I had a role in all of this. And…"

She bit her lip as she looked at Tamsin who was currently staring at a spot on the floor and Lauren could see the vein on the side of her head protruding a bit meaning she was deep in thought. The doctor brought her hands up to gently cup Tamsin's face and lifted it slowly. Tamsin huffed a bit as she looked up at the smiling face of her fiancé and gave her a look of confusion.

"What?"

Lauren laughed. "I was just thinking, if we'd never met Katya then _we_ might never have happened either. And for that reason I am very happy that we did."

Tamsin looked at her for a moment before a goofy smile broke out across her face. Her arms around Lauren's waist tightened a bit as she brought the shorter woman closer to her. Lauren chuckled and leaned down for a kiss that Tamsin immediately deepened. She pulled on the back of Lauren's legs rather forcefully signaling she wanted the other woman to climb into her lap and the doctor obliged with a laugh causing them to fall over onto the couch with a thud.

WOOF

"Shut it."

Tamsin glared at Thor who was getting concerned the shorter one was about to become a meal again but the look from the taller one sent a very clear message and he snorted as he turned and went back to drinking his water from his bowl.

Lauren rolled her eyes as she looked down at Tamsin and smiled. "So I take it you're okay with Katya coming into our life then?"

Tamsin laughed and nodded as her hands ran up and down Lauren's side. "More than okay. But my point still stands. We don't know anything about this Jordan girl. And what is a warrior Fae exactly?"

Lauren shrugged as she slid one leg between Tamsin's and rested her body gently on top of the other woman's. "Not sure, but we'll find out I guess."

She tucked some hair behind her ear and then traced Tamsin's lips with her fingers. It was a simple act but it mesmerized the Valkyrie who was looking up at the doctor with an innocent smile on her face. Lauren sighed happily as she leaned down and kissed Tamsin slowly never breaking eye contact with her. The Valkyrie surrendered total control to the doctor who was gently tracing her lips with her own in a soft pattern and Tamsin sighed happily as Lauren started gently rolling her hips.

"I love you…"

Lauren's whispered words were swallowed up by Tamsin's eager mouth as the Valkyrie brought her hands up to cup Lauren's face like the doctor had done previously. She gently but firmly held the shorter blonde in place as she let her eyes flutter closed and moved softly against the other woman. Lauren moaned lightly as Tamsin's tongue gently explored her mouth and she let her own hands wander over Tamsin's body lightly. This moment wasn't about sex or carnal desires, it was about a connection and solidifying and strengthening their bond.

The pair stayed on the couch gently making love to one another for the better part of the afternoon until they fell asleep wrapped in a blanket and each other's arms. Sometime later Thor woke them up as he was both hungry and needed to relieve himself and as he did so Lauren got his food ready after throwing on her shirt and retrieving her underwear from the kitchen counter. Meanwhile Tamsin was sitting on the couch still naked and she stretched her arms over her head flexing her back muscles sighing happily as her joints popped slightly.

"What is that?"

Lauren looked concerned as she moved back over to where Tamsin was and saw what appeared to be a tattoo like marking on her upper shoulder blade. She traced the simple symbol with her finger and noticed it was a real tattoo and she looked at Tamsin in surprise. "What is it?"

The Valkyrie smiled and pulled Lauren down into her lap. She put her hands around Lauren's waist and brushed her hair back. "It's a sign of commitment. It's a tradition I learned from the Vikings many years ago where one mate will mark themselves as a sign of devotion and loyalty for others to see. It's a symbol of respect for the bond between the pair. This tradition has been carried on for centuries and is sort of the basis for the whole engagement ring thing."

Lauren looked at Tamsin with a look of both wonder and love as the Valkyrie never stopped surprising her. Just when she thought she had the taller blonde figured out she went and did something like this. She nodded her head and leaned in to kiss Tamsin gently.

"I love it."

Tamsin smiled. "And I love you doc."

Lauren laughed and nodded as she got up to finish making Thor's food. He'd come back inside and was waiting patiently for Lauren to finish up so he could eat. As Tamsin watched her fix his food then put it down and amusedly watch him inhale it she had to laugh. This was her future, her life and she wouldn't trade it for the world.

**_Sorry this has been so MIA but I'm doing my best to get it back on track. Let me know what you thought and thanks for reading!_**


	14. Chapter 14

_Thanks for sticking with this little creation of mine. I know it's been slow going but I'm working on that. Oh and in my head Jordan would be played by Sophia Bush because really, I love her LOL._

_Characters not mine, they belong to Showcase and Lost Girl_

**Chapter 14**

"So…"

"So…"

The two women looked at each other for a few seconds before Tamsin sighed and leaned back in her chair as she looked across her desk at her new partner. From what she could discern thus far is that Jordan is one of those bubbly always-happy people and it was all a bit much for the snarky detective. She flipped through the case file in her hand not really reading through it's contents but instead using this opportunity to study the girl across from her. Jordan was intently flipping through her own case file and scanning the contents diligently before finally feeling the Valkyrie's eyes on hers as she looked up with a lopsided smile.

"What's up?"

Tamsin scrunched her eyebrows in both confusion and annoyance as she signed and threw the file on the desk. "Oookay, let's just set a few ground rules shall we?"

She gave the shorter brunette a sweet but obviously fake smile that the girl just chuckled at and nodded her head as she shut the case file she was looking at. Jordan leaned forward and gave Tamsin a patient smile. "Okay, shoot."

Tamsin raised an eyebrow at her but didn't say anything as she stood up from her desk and motioned for the brunette to follow her into the conference room at the end of the floor. Once inside she shut the door and took a seat at the table across from where Jordan had sat down.

"First off, I can do without the cheery attitude, so sorry if it's not reciprocated."

Jordan rolled her eyes a bit and nodded waiting for Tamsin to continue. "Second, I don't care what the terms of the little peace project were, you're Light Fae and I'm Dark and we don't need to become best buddies okay?"

Jordan tilted her head to the side. "I thought everyone you hung around with was Light?"

Tamsin peered at her curiously. "No, in fact most of them are Dark."

Jordan looked confused. "But only now right? I mean when you met them they were all Light?"

Tamsin shook her head and held her hand up. "That doesn't matter, look point is, I don't take well to strangers—"

"I can tell."

Tamsin huffed as she glared at her new partner. "So you would be wise to watch your step."

Jordan gave her a bored but once again patient smile. "Anything else?"

Tamsin nodded. "Stay away from Lauren."

Jordan looked confused. "Who's Lauren?"

Tamsin stood up and moved around the table slowly keeping her eyes on the girl sitting there giving her a really confused look. The tall Valkyrie got closer to her and folded her arms over her chest as she glared down at the woman. "Dr. Lewis works for the Dark and we utilize her services from time to time with homicides. Professionally speaking you'll meet her but outside of that stay away."

Jordan gave her a curious look before she smiled and raised her eyebrows slightly. "Got it."

She knew the look of a territorial Valkyrie and she wasn't about to get in Tamsin's path on purpose. She nodded as she stood up and eased around Tamsin carefully. "Anything else?"

Tamsin shook her head as she glared at the peppy girl. She huffed and watched Jordan return to her seat at her desk walking right by Lauren who had stopped by to bring Tamsin lunch. The taller blond did her best to contain the bright smile that graced her features but knew she was failing miserably by the warm smile Lauren gave her in return.

"Hi babe."

Lauren walked into the conference room and set the bag of food down on the table next to Tamsin. The Valkyrie kicked the door closed and was thankful that the blinds were already drawn down so she could have a few minutes of solitude with her fiancé. She wrapped her arms around Lauren's waist and pulled the laughing woman closer to her in order to steal a few kisses before she looked down at the smirking woman in her arms.

"So how's the new kid in school?"

Tamsin sighed. "She's really…nice."

Lauren laughed and wrapped her arms around Tamsin's neck. "And are you being nice in return?"

Tamsin nodded. "Yes."

Lauren raised an eyebrow. "Then why when I first walked in here were you two in the conference room and not at your desk?"

Tamsin looked around for a few seconds before looking back at her. "We were discussing…things."

Lauren laughed and nodded her head. "Things…like a how-to list on dealing with you?"

Tamisn rolled her eyes. "What are you doing here?"

She watched Lauren lean over and grab the bag with her lunch in it. She held it up with a smile. "Brought you lunch."

Tamsin smiled and leaned in for a kiss. "Thanks doc."

KNOCK KNOCK

Jordan stuck her head in and paused for a second when she saw the two women in a not-exactly-friend-like embrace. She gave them a shy smile before nodding to Tamsin. "Sorry to interrupt but we have a body."

Tamsin licked her teeth in annoyance as she stood up a bit straighter with some reluctance. She nodded and sighed as she looked at Lauren apologetically before grabbing the bag of food the doctor had brought her to put in the fridge. Jordan kind of stood there awkwardly for a second before smiling and extending her hand to Lauren. "Hi, I'm Jordan."

Lauren gave her a friendly smile and returned the handshake. "Lauren."

Jordan's face lit up a bit. "Dr. Lewis? Nice to meet you. Professionally."

She glanced at Tamsin as she said the last part and the Valkyrie had to restrain herself from making a sarcastic comment or strangling the shorter woman in response. Instead she just walked between them with a call over her shoulder. "Let's go Detective. And Lauren I'll see you later."

Lauren was following the pair out of the room and rolled her eyes. "I can help you know. If you have a dead body you might need my assistance?"

Tamsin stopped and turned to look at her with a bit of frustration before sighing and nodding. "You're right. Let's go."

The three women exited the police station and headed to the murder location on the other side of town at the edge of the woods. Lauren had stopped at her car to get her travel medical kit and she carried it with her as they made their way across the grassy area to a dead body that had been unceremoniously dumped. The area had been blocked off by the usual caution tape and there were a handful of uniformed police officers wandering around looking for evidence.

"Eww…"

Tamsin looked at the intestines of the victim which happened to be lying next to him on the ground and she made a face as Lauren crouched down to take a closer look.

"Looks like he was torn apart by something."

She pointed to scratch marks on his abdomen and throat and Jordan nodded as she bent down also. "And from the looks of it whatever it was had to be big."

She looked on the ground around the victim but didn't see any identifiable footprints or tracks. "You think this was Fae doc?"

Lauren frowned. "Not sure, until I run some tests I can't conclusively say if this was Fae or just some wild animal."

Tamsin crossed her arms over her chest as she looked out beyond them carefully."It was Fae."

Lauren looked up at her with curiosity. "How do you know?"

Tamsin sighed and looked down at her carefully. "Rabid animal large enough to cause this kind of damage? Sounds like a wolf to me."

Lauren frowned again as she looked down at the victim. The young boy couldn't have been older than twelve or thirteen and she felt a sense of both anger and slight terror run through her at what Tamsin was suggesting. She brushed herself off as she stood up and grabbed her medical kit. "Well we won't know until I do a full autopsy."

Tamsin nodded and looked down at Jordan. "For now we treat this as human until we know it's Fae."

Jordan nodded her agreement and went to get the coroner. Lauren moved to stand next to Tamsin and she stood next to the taller woman who was watching the uniforms scour the area. "Do you really think he had something to do with this?"

Tamsin shrugged. "Could be. Don't want to take any chances though."

She pulled out her phone and Lauren watched in slight amazement as she rang Bo. "Yeah…meet me out past the old mill. And bring your doc."  
Tamsin hung up and looked at Lauren who was giving her a curious look. Tamsin huffed a bit as she looked out beyond the edge of the grass. "If he is involved we all need to be ready."

Lauren sighed. "And Jordan?"

Tamsin shrugged. "She's a detective and a warrior Fae. I'm pretty sure she can handle her own."

"_Tamsin_…"

Lauren had one hand on her hip as she looked up at the taller and now annoyed blonde. "_Lauren_…"

Tamsin sighed and threw her hands up in defeat. "Fine, fine we'll fill her in on what's happened. But it's on a need to know basis."

Lauren smiled. "Fine, when Bo and Natalie get here we'll bring her up to speed."

**_Some time later…_**

"Hey, Tamsin…what did you OH MY GOD."

Bo looked at the young boy who was lying in pieces on the ground and back at Tamsin and Lauren with raised eyebrows. "What the hell did this?"

Tamsin put her finger up to her lips in the universal 'shhh' symbol as she looked around and grabbed Bo's arm to pull her to the side. "Keep it down Succubus jeez. Like you've never seen a dead body before."

Bo shook her arm free roughly. "Dead bodies yes, but that is a _child_…who would have… I mean what did this?"

The look on Tamsin's face made her stomach drop and she shook her head. "No. You don't think…"

Tamsin shrugged. "Until we know more we'll treat it as a human murder but we need Lauren to figure out if there was Fae involvement or not."

Bo looked over at Lauren and Natalie who were hunched over the corpse probably trying to stealthily take samples for analysis later.

"Excuse me…"

Jordan had walked over and gave Natalie a questioning smile as the other doctor stood up and gave her a friendly smile. "Hi."  
The brunette detective looked over at Tamsin with a questioning glance before looking back at Natalie. "Sorry but this is a crime scene I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

Tamsin walked over and waived her off. "Relax she's fine."

Jordan looked at Natalie before looking back at Tamisn. "Can I talk to you for a second?"

Tamsin rolled her eyes as she followed Jordan a few steps away. "So, you wanna fill me in?"

The taller detective sighed. "Natalie is a doctor just like Lauren. She's human but is fully aware of the Fae world and has done some kind of cool science shit with the Fae just like Lauren did when she was human."

Jordan looked surprised. "What do you mean _was_ human?"

Tamsin rubbed the back of her neck in annoyance. "Look, we'll explain everything later okay? But for now you need to trust me."

Jordan looked at her skeptically for a few seconds before smiling and nodding. "Okay. Well let's get what we need and get this body out of here. The longer it sits the longer it will take for us to get anything off of it right?"

She turned and walked back towards the doctors leaving Tamsin to sigh and follow her back towards the group. The five ladies spent the next hour or so gathering samples and as much evidence as they could at the crime scene to be analyzed right away. They headed back to Lauren's house shortly thereafter and they'd barely gotten through the door before Natalie and her best friend were breaking out the science equipment to start their analysis.

WOOF

"Thor NO!"

Thor bound down the stairs upon hearing his owners return and for a split second Tamsin had to wonder what the mutt was doing upstairs in the first place. She grabbed managed to cut him off right before he jumped on a suddenly terrified looking Jordan who was doing her best not to hide behind Tamsin although she was very thankful her partner decided to step in and slow the slobbery dog from charging.

"Are you scared or something?"

Tamsin had Thor's collar firmly in her clutch as she looked back at the newest addition to the group who was doing her best to smile and not look terrified of the hundred pound dog. Jordan cleared her throat and tried to smile. "Uh…no. I'm fine."

Tamsin raised her eyebrow and smirked as she let go of Thor's collar and the pup trotted over to sniff Jordan cautiously.

"Okay, okay, I lied! Get it away!"

Jordan was trying not to freak out but having Thor basically knocking her over while sniffing her was terrifying her. Tamsin laughed so hard she was about to start crying and Lauren looked up with an annoyed face at her fiancé. "_Tamsin_…"

She shook her head and moved over to help the poor girl. "THOR…NO."

Thor looked up at Lauren's voice and let out a snort before running over and sitting next to his owner. Jordan breathed a sigh of relief as she tried to calm herself down while Bo and Tamsin tried not to laugh to loudly at her. Well, Bo was trying at least while Tamsin just didn't care.

"Okay enough children."

Lauren huffed as she punched a few keys and some images came up on the large monitor she had set up. Bo, Jordan and a still laughing Tamsin moved over and Natalie shook her head as she pointed to the screen. "So here's what we can tell. The victim was human. But the killer, was definitely Fae."

She pointed to a few test results like the other ladies should understand and everyone just kind of nodded their heads before Bo cocked an eyebrow. "Can you tell what kind?"

Lauren bit her lip. "Well, we don't have the specific genus but based on these markers we're looking for some kind of canine related Fae."

Bo looked at Tamsin briefly before looking at Lauren and Natalie. "Like a wolf maybe?"

Lauren sighed. "It's possible. But we can't know for sure Bo unless we have a DNA sample to match."

Jordan looked around at everyone with confusion. "Uh, someone want to tell me what is going on?"

Tamsin nodded and looked at her new partner. "The guy who's job you took? Light fae, wolf shifter. It's a long story but basically he's insane now and possibly trying to kill us all."

Jordan looked at her with her mouth open slightly. "Oh…okay. Well, that explains the attitude."

She looked over at Tamsin who just rolled her eyes and nodded. "Anyway, so you get why this is such a big deal right?"

Jordan nodded and looked around. "What can I do?"

Bo sighed. "Can you see what the Light has on Dyson?"

The brunette detective nodded and gave Bo a small smile. "Sure, of course."

Lauren nodded and looked over at Natalie. "We should get to the lab and finish this analysis."  
"Alone?"

Tamsin looked concerned and Lauren gave her a small smile. "We'll be fine babe. The lab is secure and I'll let Evony know we're coming."

Tamsin shook her head. "I'm coming with you. There's no telling what could happen."

Jordan looked at her partner. "Well I guess I will too?"

Bo nodded. "And I'll get Kenzi and meet you there. If it turns out that Dyson is being this he's close and there's no telling what he's capable of."

The group agreed and Thor nudged Lauren with a slight snort as he looked up at her with a doggie smile. She laughed and scratched his head lightly as she looked at Tamsin. "I think he wants to come too."

Tamsin looked skeptical. "To the lab?"

Lauren nodded. "I've taken him there before, he'll be fine. We even set up a little bed for him isn't that right boy?"

WOOF

Thor gave her a bigger doggie smile as his tail wagged a bit faster. Jordan laughed and eyed the pup cautiously as she followed Lauren and Tamsin out of the house. Natalie and Bo headed to the Succubus's yellow Camaro so she could take her by her house to pick up some additional supplies before bringing her to the Dark lab personally. They weren't sure what they would find as they fully analyzed the samples they had but one thing was for sure, Dyson was involved they just needed to figure out how.

**_So I'm trying to work the story along a bit here, let me know what you thought and thanks for reading!_**


End file.
